NCIS: Tony's Downfall Sequel to Tony's Breakdown
by HavocLover
Summary: Tony DiNozzo's jerk of a father suddenly appears and Tony is once again put under stress. However this time, the stress simply seems to keep piling up. Soon, Tony is kidnapped once again and fighting for his life...Right down to the last breath.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Trapped

Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to book two of my NCIS stories. XD I am so excited to get this baby started and I am even more excited to hear your guy's feedback. This time, however, I want to hit at least 10 maybe even 15 reviews by the first chapter! That is our goal, my lucky, happy reviewers so please, pretty please, help an author out and review. Okay?

I had one more thing to tell you guys...Hmm...Oh yes! This chapter is a bit boring, I must warn you, but Chapter 2 will make it all better. No worries. I am also going to give you guys a few sneakpeeks at chapter 1.

Tony's father enters in this chapter, however, he does not get pissed off yet. Gibbs is in this chapter quite a bit, as well as Tony of course, and the case is like any other. The case is NOT focused on Tony this time, but maybe something EVIL shall happen in later chapters :D Muhahahaha! However, you guys may notice some differences in Tony's behavior/personality. For instance, clothing, attitude, and his responses to things. I did that on purpose. Oh and one more thing! I changed Tony's father's name. Sorry. I just don't like the whole DiNozzo Sr. and Jr. thing so I changed his name. Alright, well, anyway, enjoy the story and please remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! XD

We begin our story like any other NCIS episode: The finding of a body....

Travis Willington sighed as he stepped into his house. He turned on a few lights and walked into his kitchen, looking for something to eat. His wife wasn't expected home until late tonight and he wanted to do something for their anniversary. However, Travis sore and tired from work and he wasn't really up for anything...Special, romantic even.

As he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat, he felt somethind...Odd in the air. Almost as though he were being watched. Travis immediately stood up, looking around his house and feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. He could almost feel the fear beginning to take over his body as he walked through the house. Travis felt light-headed, sick, and dizzy all at once. He had never felt this much fear before, but the darkness in his house was simply making things worse.

As he continued moving through the house, turning on all the lights, he didn't see or hear anything. He frowned and sighed, murmuring, "You idiot. What the hell are you so afraid of?" He sighed heavily and began to walk back into the kitchen, when there was a loud THUMP noise. Travis wheeled around just in time to come face to face with a dead body. He flew back, landing on his rear, as he stared at the body, black spots forming at the corners of his eyes. He tried to scream, tried to speak, but his mouth simply hung open.

The dead body spun slightly, a rope around its neck, but Travis couldn't take his eyes off the body's eyes. The eyes were wide open and pained, sad, almost angry. Travis screamed suddenly and rushed from the house, out into his yard. He looked around, his eyes playing tricks on him as he though he saw people in the shadows. He quickly opened his cellphone as he yelled into the phone, "Special Agent Gibbs? It's Travis! You told me to call if I needed to talk to you...And right now, I think I might need your help."

NCIS theme plays...

Timothy "Tim" McGee sighed slightly as he sat next to Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo's hospital bed. The Senior Field Agent was sitting up in his bed with a tray of food in front of him and a cup of water in his right hand, slurping the water through the straw rather loudly. He was staring at the television screen and trying to focus on what they were saying, but the television's volume would only go so far. Tony sighed angrily and set his cup down, staring down at his food. He didn't know what to say to McGee. He had no movie references that he wanted to talk about at the moment and he most certainly didn't want to talk about what had happened two weeks ago. Tony sighed again and finally heard McGee ask, "Want some more water, Tony?"

Tony looked at McGee and smiled, replying, "No. If I have any more water I'll pee myself, McGoo." McGee smiled and looked down at Tony's legs, hidden under the light green blanket. He quickly looked back up at Tony's eyes and asked softly, "So...When do you get out?" Tony looked at his food again before tapping the tray slightly and replying, "Tomorrow. My legs were really screwed up so...I needed to stay here for a while. The glass certainly didn't help and I had a mild concussion." He looked at McGee and smiled, stopping his tapping. "I'm telling you, I'm a magnet to concussions, Probie."

McGee chuckled slightly and looked up at the television, seeing a reporter standing outside of the NCIS building. Tony looked at the television building too and he sighed, taking his "almost empty" cup and drinking out of it. McGee looked at Tony and asked, "They're still talking about the Carmen case?" Tony shrugged and murmured, "It's a hit story I guess..." He trailed off and heard a voice say, "Turn off that damn TV, DiNozzo. You watch anymore and your brains will rot."

Tony smiled as he looked at the door and McGee stood up, asking, "Do we have a case, Boss?" He had just gotten out of the hospital a week ago and he was simply itching for a case. He wanted to get back out on the field, hold a gun in his hands, investigate a little! Staying cooped up in the hospital made him feel more like a...A normal citizen! Not a Special Agent!

Gibbs stood where he was, taking a sip of his coffee as he replied, "Yeah, McGee. Ziva and Ducky are on their way over. Head on over." McGee looked at Tony and smiled, saying, "See you later, Tony." He rushed from the room as Gibbs took McGee's place and stared at the television. He didn't say anything until Tony asked, "Why didn't you go?"

Gibbs smiled slightly, taking another drink of his coffee before taking the remote and flicking off the TV. He looked at his Senior Field Agent and felt memories replaying in his head. He remembered how frightened Tony had sounded on the phone, how broken and upset he had sounded. He had never heard Tony like that. His agent was usually so strong-willed, determined, and rarely anything could subdue the man to the tears he had shed. However, Tony had cried, sobbed in Gibbs' arms. He had begged Gibbs to save him and get him away from the danger that threatened to take away his life. Gibbs remembered how much Tony had cried.

It hadn't just been that night when they found him, nor when he cried after his surgery. The crying, the sobbing and painful memories had haunted Tony for an entire week. It was all Gibbs could do to stay with the younger man every night. He got to listen to Tony sob in the middle of his sleep, nightmares haunting him. Gibbs still had yet to wash the blood off his shirt from the night he saved Tony. He felt as though if he washed the shirt, he was erasing precious memories. He wanted to remember that day and make sure that he never, ever saw his agent like that again. Gibbs would make sure of that.

"Boss?" Tony asked suddenly, interrupting Gibbs' thoughts. Gibbs looked at him and asked softly, "Yeah, DiNozzo?" Tony smiled and replied, "Nothing. I just asked if I could have some coffee." Gibbs smiled as he looked at Tony's untouched food, before looking back at Tony's green eyes. "Why would I give you more crap if you haven't even finished your food yet?" Tony looked back at his food and sighed, murmuring, "Yeah, but this stuff tastes like crap, Boss." Gibbs smiled and laughed slightly, taking a sip of his coffee and responding, "Yeah, but it's healthy, DiNozzo. Probably why you don't like it."

Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled. "I'm hurt, Boss. That's like practically calling me fat." Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tony. Tony sighed and murmured, "I'm skinnier than you and McGee." Gibbs chuckled looking away from Tony and taking another sip, trying to stop smiling. He sighed and looked at Tony, watching as his smile faded. "Hey...You feelin' alright?" Tony nodded and murmured, "Fine, Boss." He picked up his spoon and stared down at his cereal, soggy from sitting in the milk too long. He then looked over at the orange and sighed, sitting back and peeling his orange.

Gibbs watched him peel the orange as Tony asked, "Boss...Do you...Do you think I'm a bad agent?" Gibbs immediately locked eyes with Tony and he sighed, snapping, "Don't be stupid, DiNozzo." Tony nodded and looked back down at his orange, staying silent. Gibbs sighed slightly, seeing the pain and the sadness on Tony's face. He looked tired, depressed, and defeated.

"Tony...You're the best damn agent I've ever had." He said suddenly, making sure Tony heard him. Tony looked up at him with a bit of a surprise as Gibbs continued, "You made a mistake, DiNozzo. But that was a long time ago. You weren't working under me then and you weren't as experienced then. You shot that other woman because she jumped out at ya, DiNozzo. That was a mistake too. Doesn't mean there's anything wrong with the way you work or your abilities. People make mistakes. It happens. But you don't sit here and wonder what the hell went wrong and doubt yourself. You get your ass back up, learn from your mistakes, and move on, become a better agent. Got me?"

Tony smiled softly and murmured, "Yeah...I got ya, Boss." He looked back down at his orange and asked, "How's McGoo's side?" Gibbs shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and responding, "Fine. At least he got out a week ago." Tony nodded nodded and yawned, rubbing his eyes slightly. He looked down at his legs as he placed his now peeled orange on the tray in front of him. He rubbed his right leg slightly, remembering the pain that had once run through his legs when the car struck his legs. Tony sighed heavily and looked back at Gibbs asking, "Why didn't you go to the crime scene, Boss?" Gibbs shrugged as he took the last sip of his coffee,sighing as he replied, "They can handle it for now."

He sighed with annoyance as he dumped his coffee into the garbage can and heard Tony yawn again. Gibbs looked at his younger, more experienced agent just as Tony took a bite of a piece of his orange. "Hey DiNozzo...You're comin' back with me tomorrow. You know that, right?" He asked suddenly, watching as Tony ate. Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled. "Yeah, I figured as much." He put another piece of his orange into his mouth just as someone asked, "That you, Anthony?"

Tony swallowed his bite and looked up, Gibbs' eyes looking the same way. Tony instantly felt sick to his stomach and thought he felt his face become paler than it already waas. Gibbs, for once, also seemed to be in shock as he stared at the man in the door.

The older man stared at both Gibbs and Tony with his tired, malicious, brown eyes. He had a beer gut and the bags under his eyes made him seem more like a drunk man that had simply hobbled in here to tease somone. However, his white hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a nice outfit; black jacket, pants, white shirt, and a tie that matched everything.

Gibbs stood up just before the man chuckled slightly and asked, "You are Anthony, right?" The man looked at Gibbs and then back at Tony as Tony murmured, "Yeah...It's me, dad." His father nodded and walked over to Gibbs, extending his right hand. "Special Agent Gibbs, I take it. I'm Anthony's father, Gregory DiNozzo. You can call me, Greg." Gibbs looked at Greg's hand before looking at him and saying, "What are you doing here, Gregory?" Greg blinked slightly, putting his hand down by his side and looking on either side of Gibbs. He laughed slightly and looked at Tony. "No hearing aids...Must be he's not very friendly now, is he?" Tony simply swallowed, looking at Gibbs slightly.

Greg sighed and looked at the both of them before asking, "Can't I come see my boy without you two critisizing me?!" Gibbs shrugged and replied, "Depends on why you came here, Gregory." Greg rolled his eyes and looked at Tony. He walked on the other side of Tony's bed and looked at his face. "Anthony, how have you been, son?" Tony cleared his throat before replying, "It's Tony...Dad." Greg grimaced and sat down in the chair beside Tony's bed, asking, "Is that what I named you? I forget. Your mother came up with the name..." He trailed off as he looked at Tony's tray, then back up at Tony.

Gibbs gave Greg a strange look before Tony replied, "No...I just like being called Tony better. Shorter than Anthony, easier to say." He cringed slightly as he spoke and watched his father look at him as though he were stupid. "I know that, Anthony! I remember what I named my only son!" Tony shrugged and murmured, "Wouldn't put it past you to forget it, Dad." Greg gave him a dirty look before Gibbs asked, "Greg, how did you find out Tony was in the hospital?" "Well," Greg began, crossing his chubby legs and looking at Tony still. "I hadn't heard from Anthony in about...I don't know, ten, fifteen years now. Haven't talked to him since he was nineteen. Anyway, I was watching the news and heard Anthony's name. I remembered that I had wanted to come check on him for a while now and this was my chance."

"So it takes me almost dying for you to come down here and simply say hello?" Tony asked, already feeling his blood boiling and anger ringing in his voice. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at Greg as Greg responded, "Anthony, don't act like that. You never called me or tried to contact me."

"Because I knew you never cared." Tony replied flatly, giving him a dirty look. He then looked back at his empty tray and asked, "Dad...Can you go get me a glass of water, please? Maybe even something else to eat?" Greg was about to respond with something cruel, but decided better of it and stood up, walking from the room. Gibbs looked at Tony and then watched Greg through the giant windows in the hospital room. "Want him gone, DiNozzo?" Tony shook his head and replied, "Nah...He's fine, Boss." Gibbs looked at him and watched as Tony also stared at his father, watching as he flirted with a nurse. "Just let him have his fun for a bit..." He whispered softly. Gibbs looked back at Greg and couldn't believe that someone so cold-hearted, so cruel could have child like Tony. If Gibbs was Tony's father and Greg had walked in spouting the things he just did towards Tony, he would've beaten the crap out of him. Probably even have Abby help him murder Greg without "leaving any forensic evidence".

Yeah, that would be the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bit of timeskip going on here guys...

Tony sighed with relief as he sat down at his desk, his lonely, sad little desk. He smiled as he looked up at Ziva, who was busy sending out a bolo, and then at McGee, who was busy tracking phone records. Gibbs was...Nowhere to be seen, as usual, but according to McGee, he had left after getting a phone call.

Tony sighed again, but this time with boredom. He looked at McGee as he placed his feet on his desk and crumpled up a few pieces of paper. He chucked them at McGee and smiled even wider when the paper hit his head dead on. Tony grabbed another piece of paper, crumpling it up, and then throwing it at McGee once more, hitting him in the shoulder. McGee sighed with annoyance and glared at Tony. "Would you stop?! I'm trying to work, Tony!" This only made Tony laugh some more as he replied, "Come on McGoo. I don't have anything to do."

"Then FIND something to do, Tony. We are all very busy and would appreciate the SILENCE!" Ziva hissed, glaring at Tony. Tony sighed and put his hands behind his head, looking at Ziva as he said, "Come on, Ziva. I was just having a little fun." When he earned a glare from both of them this time, he immediately stopped talking. Just as they began working again, a voice asked, "This is what you do at work, Anthony? No wonder you're so good at it."

Ziva, McGee, and Tony looked up to find Gregory DiNozzo standing in front of Tony's desk. Tony dropped his feet and looked at the elderly man, swallowing slightly. "Dad, why are you here?" Greg shrugged and looked at Ziva, then at McGee. "Just wanted to see what you worked for nowadays." He looked at Tony as he said, "And now I know why you chose this job. You're STILL as useless as ever." McGee blinked in shock slightly, not expecting the elderly DiNozzo to sound so...Cold. Ziva too seemed to be in a bit of shock, staring at Greg. Tony looked his father in the eyes as he responded, "At least I'm not the one who's an alcoholic and still sleeping around with woman to get money. I actually have a job." Greg grimaced and snapped, "At least I'm rich."

"Only because you cut me off."

"I did not cut you off. You cut yourself off, Anthony."

"Really? Was that before or after I found out that you were nothing but a cold-hearted bastard?"

The room grew quiet as the two DiNozzos simply sat there, trying to stare each other down. Finally, Tony sighed and stood up. "This is isn't how I work, Dad. I'm usually holding a gun in my hands. You know," he looked his father back in the eyes as he stated calmly, "So I can shoot anyone who harms someone else." Greg nodded, not responding. McGee stood up then and said, "I could give you a tour, sir." Greg glared at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't tell them I was here?" Tony glared back at him. "Guess it slipped my mind." He looked at McGee then and said, "He doesn't need a tour, he was just leaving." Tony looked back at his father just as he heard the elevator ding.

Greg chuckled slightly and asked, "I'm leaving? Who said?" Tony clenched his teeth together before stepping in front of his father and saying, "I said. Besides, don't you have some beer to drink and a girl to screw, Dad?" Just as Gibbs came trumping towards the bullpen, Greg slammed his fist into Tony's face, sending Tony reeling back and onto the floor. Ziva immediately stood up, ready to pin down the old man while McGee rushed over to Tony, helping him up. Gibbs rushed over to the scene, grabbing the man's left arm and looking him in the eyes. "You're leaving now." He growled, watching as Greg smiled. Greg glared at Tony and snapped, "I don't even know why I bother, Anthony! You're still that damned, useless brat that I was forced to take care of years ago!" He ripped his arm away from Gibbs and made his way over to the elevator, Gibbs walked over to Tony and helped him up, pulling him to a standing position after grabbing his left arm.

Tony moaned slightly, covering his nose and feeling his left eye throb. McGee looked at him with worry as he asked, "Do you want a tissue, Tony? Is it bleeding?" Tony rolled his eyes and looked at McGee with a bit of annoyance, removing his hand and showing McGee the blood running down his upper lip. "Yeah, McGee. It's bleeding. To your other question, no. I don't need a tissue. But I'll need that tie..." He trailed off as a smile found its way onto his face, making McGee scowl. Gibbs looked Tony in the eyes as he asked, "Hey, you alright?" Tony nodded and replied, "I just...I'm gonna go wash off in the bathroom." He walked off quickly and Ziva began to follow after him, ready to go into the bathroom with him and lock the door behind her.

However, Gibbs looked at her and asked, "Find any leads?" Ziva blinked as she replied flatly, "No..." Gibbs looked at McGee, watching as he gave him one of those "McGee looks". Gibbs then glared at them both and snapped, "Then what the hell are you standin' around for?! Find a damn lead!" The two instantly sat back down, typing once again and watching as Gibbs walked off.

"Ugh..." Tony murmured, splashing the clear, cold water onto his face. He sniffed slightly, trying to clean up the blood as best as he could. His gray sweatshirt hadn't stained, luckily, and neither had his jeans. Tony wiped his face off with a papertowel and looked up in the mirror, looking at his bruised, left eye. It was already beginning to turn shades of purple which made Tony think about how Greg had gone easy on him. When he was merely a child, his father would take him aside during parties and threaten him about being inpolite and saying anything about the beatings.

Tony remembered the one time he had tried to run. He had been so frightened when his father had wobbled into his room drunk and unstable, after a long party with "friends". Greg had grabbed Tony, pinning his left arm behind his back and hissing threats into his ear. To this day, Tony could still hear his voice, smell the alcohol on his breath and clothes. He still remembered how he had whimpered in pain and his father had begun to beat him for it, saying that he was a baby for whimpering. Tony had been able to shove the man off, wriggle from his grasp, and rush to the door. He had tried to fly out of the room, to escape the pain that would surely come, but he was far too late. His father had grabbed him and thrown him onto the ground so hard that it took Tony's breath away. However, it didn't stop there. Greg had then sat on top of Tony, making sure he couldn't run, and covered Tony's mouth so hard that Tony felt like his jaw was going to break. He had pinned Tony's arm behind his back again, sending a burning pain up his arm, and snapped at him, saying he would beat him three times as worse as he normally did if he ran away.

However, when he had turned nineteen, he had told his father he was leaving. Greg didn't believe him, laughing at Tony and telling him that he couldn't wait. Later that night, Tony set out for Baltimore where he began work as a regular cop; going around and breaking up streetgangs, firing guns, and meeting Gibbs.

Gibbs.

That was probably the best thing he had ever done for himself in life. Meet Gibbs. He could still remember how they had gotten off on the wrong foot, Tony annoying the crap out of Gibbs, while Gibbs bitched at Tony about something stupid he was saying.

Tony laughed slightly, hearing a voice ask, "What're you laughin' at, DiNozzo?" Tony looked at the bathroom door and shut off the water, not realizing that it was still running, and smiled at his boss. "Nothing, Boss. I was just uh, thinking." Gibbs nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, after gaining yet another cup of coffee. Tony stared at him for a minute before asking, "Is that why you came down here? To stare at me?" Gibbs smiled slightly and watched as Tony turned back to the mirror and began examining his eye.

"He hit you hard?" Gibbs asked, trying to make sure that Tony was alright. He may not act it, but he truly cared for Tony. Like when he had been kidnapped and buried alive. He was scared out of his mind. He had never felt that much fear in a long time. A very, very long time.

Tony looked at Gibbs and replied with a slight smile. "Nah, I'm fine, Boss. Just a peck." Gibbs raised an eyebrow and asked, "A punch to a face is considered a peck to you, DiNozzo?" Tony shrugged slightly and murmured, "I've been hit harder." Gibbs laughed slightly, opening the bathroom door and holding it open. Tony walked out of the room, Gibbs coming up beside him, and asked, "Did he leave?"

"Made sure of it."

"You didn't have to do that."

"He punched you, DiNozzo."

"Happens all the time."

There was a slight break of silence as the two stopped walking, Gibbs facing Tony. He looked him in the eyes and said softly, "If I see you take that crap from him again, I will beat you over the head until you start making some damn sense and defend yourself. Understand?" Tony hesitated before replying gently, "Yeah, Boss...I understand." Gibbs spun on his heels and made his way to the bullpen, Tony quickly following behind. Ziva stood up and looked at Gibbs, saying, "Gibbs, Director Shepard wants you in her office." Gibbs looked at Ziva a minute before looking up at the office and walking towards the stairs. McGee looked at Tony, Ziva sat down, and he asked, "You alright, Tony?"

Tony blinked and looked at McGee with a smile. "Yeah, Probie. I'm fine." He looked back at his computer, typing in something, before asking, "Hey, McGeek, what the hell is going on with this case?" He turned back to McGee and smiled teasingly as McGee sighed, responding, "A guy named Travis Willington returned home late last night, right around ten o'clock, and found the body of his ex-wife hanging from his doorframe the second time he checked his house. The first time he checked it he thought he heard something."

Tony nodded, looking back at his computer and typing in something. "He's thirty-five years old, has a daughter, and his ex-wife was given full custody of his kid." He looked over at McGee and smiled, saying, "Obviously not a very nice guy if the court won't let him see his kid." Ziva sighed and replied, "That is not true. He could've just...Had a bad lawyer or not have wanted the kid, Tony." Tony thought for a minute before looking at Ziva and asking, "Does he seem like a bad guy?"

Ziva sighed with annoyance, leaning back in her and replying sourly, "He does not want to speak with us. Only Gibbs." Tony blinked and asked, "Gibbs? How does he know Gibbs?" This time, it was McGee's turn to speak.

"Travis said he knew Gibbs from a different case a while ago. I think a few months before you came along to the NCIS, Tony."

Tony nodded and sighed, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on his desk. "So...Any leads so far?" McGee shook his head and Ziva began typing something, saying, "Her daughter is being taken into the custody of Travis as we speak." McGee nodded and sighed, saying, "Other than what we told you, we have absolutely nothing."

IN THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE...

Gibbs sighed slightly as he opened up Jenny's door and looked at her, watching as she set her glasses on her desk gently and spoke.

"Come in, Jethro. Shut the door behind you."

Gibbs smiled slightly, shutting the door behind him as he walked over to her desk and stood in front of it. He took a sip of his coffee as Jenny stared at him, trying to see if he would speak first. Finally, Jenny sighed and sat up a bit more, looking Gibbs in the eyes as she said seriously, "DiNozzo still has another week of recuperation, Jethro." Gibbs shrugged and responded plainly, "Doctor said he could leave as long as someone kept a close eye on him." Jenny stared at Gibbs before shifting slightly and stating bluntly, "He needs a break, Jethro. He's stressed."

Gibbs made his usual "No-Brainer" face, as though he knew that already, and responded annoyingly, "Doesn't take rocket science to figure that one out, Jen. He was almost killed and his father showed up just to punch him in the face, shoot him down." Jenny nodded and stood up, stating very formally, "I am going to take DiNozzo off this case, Jethro. He needs time to heal, time to..." She trailed off, trying to figure out how exactly to word what she was going to say.

Gibbs gave her a dirty look before asking, "Time to do what, Jenny? Ya think he's a bad agent now?" Jenny sighed angrily and looked Gibbs in the eyes, snapping, "Jethro, I'm afraid he'll screw up! DiNozzo has been through hell and he killed a woman because he couldn't get his act together."

"He shot that woman because she came at him, Director!"

"Tony is still an agent and should've known that she was hallucinating, Jethro! Any good...." Jenny suddenly stopped talking, earning a scowl and an angry look from Gibbs. "Jethro, if he stays on this case, I want you to stick to him like the tattoos on Abby's body. Am I clear?" Gibbs nodded before turning on his heels and calling back to her, "Yeah. I got ya, Jen. But DiNozzo is not a bad agent. He doesn't need anyone sticking to him." He slammed the door behind him as Jenny sighed and sat back down, turning to her computer and murmuring, "I hope you're right Jethro..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs sighed as he walked down the stairs, hearing his phone ring. He glared at it and answered with a sharp, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs! It's Travis!"

Gibbs stopped walking for a minute, going behind the stairs and into the corner where he usually spoke privately with someone. "Travis, what is it?"

"Gibbs, I...About the murder...Do I need to do anything? I mean...What the hell should I do?!"

"Did you see anything, Travis? Maybe someone leaving the house, a car passing the street at the time?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee and trying to figure out who would kill Travis' ex-wife. "Did she have any enemies?"

"Uhm...Actually, there was this guy at work that she used to complain about when we were married. But that was a few months ago..."

"Name?"

"His name was uhm...Oh yeah! Bryce White! He was some guy that she complained about not giving her any personal space. Kept asking her questions and stuff like where she was going, what she was doing later on in the night, when we were getting a divorce. Things like that."

Gibbs nodded and said softly, "Take care of Madison, alright? I'll try to figure out what the hell happened to your ex-wife and call you back if I find out anything."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs hung up the phone, walking towards the bullpen and looked at Tony for a minute, watching as the younger man tried to see his reflection through a CD, and then took a seat at his desk. He stared at the computer, trashed his coffee and looked up at the only working people in the room. He stood up and said sternly, "Ziva, I want anything you can find on a man named Bryce White. McGee--"

"Bank and phone records. On it, Boss." McGee perked up, typing into his computer and beginning his search. Gibbs then began to grab his things as Tony asked, "Want me to start the car, Boss?" Gibbs looked up at Tony who already had his jacket on, gun holstered, badge around his waist, and backpack over his shoulder. He smiled slightly before tossing him the keys and saying, "Yeah, DiNozzo. Right behind you." Tony caught the keys with a smile before rushing towards the elevator. Gibbs took a deep breath before following after Tony and saying softly to Ziva, "If Gregory DiNozzo comes back, call."

"Got it."

AT EX-WIFE'S WORK...

"Hey Boss," Tony began, walking into a large building and looking at a few girls passing by. "How did you know where the ex-wife worked? You know the family?" Gibbs looked at Tony for a minute before making his way down a hallway and replying, "Yeah, DiNozzo. I do. That a problem?" Tony shook his head and replied, "Well no, It's just kind of weird. I mean, I've never heard of this Travis guy or his ex-wife."

"That's because unlike you, I like to keep my personal life to myself." Gibbs responded, opening up a door and staring at a few cubicles. He made his way down the long row of cube like offices until he reached the one he wanted, the ex-wife's. Tony stared at the cubicle and murmured, "It's really clean.." Gibbs nodded, looking at a nearby woman and asking, "Where's Bryce White?" The woman smiled gently, pointing down the long row and saying softly, "The third one to your left, sir." Gibbs nodded, Tony murmuring a thanks as he passed her, and made his way down to the cubicle, staring at the man before him and asking, "Bryce White?"

The man finished up with whatever he was saying on the phone, before looking at Gibbs with a cheesy smile and asking, "May I help you?"

Gibbs showed him a pictured of the ex-wife and asked, "NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. Ya know her, Mr. White?" Bryce rolled his eyes and handed back the picture. "Listen, I don't know what that bitch told you, but I never sexually harrassed her. It's not sexual harrassment if she likes it, right?" Tony raised an eyebrow, looking at Gibbs for a brief moment before responding to Bryce, "No...But we were told that you simply harrassed her." Gibbs then began speaking, stating seriously, "You asked who she was talking to everytime she was on the phone, asked her when she was getting a divorce, what she was going to eat for lunch, where she was going for her breaks..." Tony smiled as he followed up with, "Sounds more like a stalker than harrassment." Bryce stared at the two before stating quickly, "H-Hey! We were in love! I just...I wanted to make sure that she wasn't cheating on me, that's all!" Tony scoffed slightly, murmuring, "I wouldn't call my girlfriend a bitch if I truly loved her."

Gibbs' cellphone suddenly rang and he stepped away, answering it. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's Abby! I found a few fingerprints on the rope that was used to hang our victim, Michelle Willington. They were a little smudged, but I got a hit."

"Who's were they, Abbs?"

"The prints came up with a Mr. Bryce White."

Gibbs hung up the phone, turning back towards Bryce and pulling him from the chair. He turned him around and began cuffing him, speaking loudly. "We're taking you back to NCIS for some questioning and possible murder against Michelle Willington." Bryce flinched slightly, exclaiming, "What?! M-Murder?! Are you kidding me?! I love Michelle! We were going to get married and move to Florida so her stupid ex-husband would leave her the hell alone!" Tony smiled as he replied, "Well, not anymore, Bryce."

NCIS Interrogation Room...

Gibbs sighed as he stared at Bryce, watching as the man tapped his fingers on the table and stared at the silver table with annoyance. Tony stood on the opposite side of the glass, watching Gibbs with a slight tilt to his head.

"I don't get what we're doing here." Bryce spoke suddenly, glaring up at Gibbs. "I mean, Michelle's killer could be out there roaming around free to live peacefully! What the hell are you bastards waiting for?!" Gibbs didn't respond, simply stared at the man and watched as the man grew angrier by the minute. "Well?!" Bryce almost screamed, still staring at the older man. He finally backed down and stared back at the table, grumbling, "This is pointless."

"Where were you yesterday night, Mr. White?" Gibbs asked, crossing his arms as he did so. Bryce looked up and blinked slightly. "What? I...I didn't kill Michelle! I..." He trailed off as Gibbs asked again, "Where were you the night of yesterday, Bryce?" Bryce looked up and swallowed, playing with his fingers slightly. "I uhm...I was at a...St-Strip Club, downtown. You can even call the bartender! Freddy Carter! He'll tell you I was there, I go there every Friday night!" Gibbs nodded and murmured, "I'll make sure to check in with him." Bryce felt tears run down his face as he yelled with frusturation, "I didn't kill her!"

Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang. He looked down at it, picked it up, and answered, "Yeah, Gibbs." It was silent for a minute as Bryce stared at him and Gibbs' face suddenly grew slightly angry. He looked back at the glass and Tony sighed heavily, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

IN ABBY'S LAB...

"You're telling me that there are two sets of fingerprints on the rope, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, staring at Abby. Abby nodded and showed him the two DNA samples. "Yep. One was on the part of the rope where her head had been stuck through, while the other one was at the top of the rope. Now, the one by her neck belonged to Bryce, but like I said earlier, it was kinda smudged. The other one, belonged to Travis Willington." She looked at Gibbs and Gibbs sighed angrily, rushing from the room. Abby frowned and looked at Tony, who was looking at the fingerprint curiously.

Abby blinked and murmured, "What is it, Tony? See something?" Tony shook his head and smiled at Abby. "No, sorry, Abbs. Just thinking." He began to walk from the room when Abby suddenly called, "Tony, are you okay?!" Tony blinked, looking back at Abby and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Abby. Don't worry." He laughed slightly as he pointed to his black and blue eye. "I've been hit harder by Gibbs." He rushed from the room just as Abby called, "I hope Gibbs hits your father harder than he hits you!" She sighed with a smile as she looked back at the evidence and murmured, "Now...What can we find on Michelle's clothes?"

AT THE BULLPEN...

Gibbs rushed over to his desk and looked at McGee. "McGee, whattya, got?" McGee stood up from his desk and walked over to Gibbs and the screen by his desk. He looked at the screen as he played a video and said, "Okay, well, according to Bryce's bank records, he deposited $20,000. The question is, for what? So I got the video footage from the camera in the strip club he went to, according to his credit cards, and got this." He played the video and watched as Bryce gave money to most of the strippers. However, he also paid the bartender a large amount of money and then some people simply watching the strippers.

Gibbs made a face before asking, "Why, McGee?" McGee smiled and looked at Gibbs, saying, "He wanted to get everyone help him kill Michelle." Gibbs looked back at the screen before saying, "Prove it." McGee brought up another video and said softly, "This was recorded from someone's phone, so it's not a very good picture, but you can see Bryce and the bartender and hear what they're talking about." Gibbs nodded, watching the video and listening quietly.

Bartender: "What?! Bryce, why would I help you kill your girlfriend?!"

Bryce: "She's too damn...Cruel! She deserves to die, Freddy! Come on, I already paid you!"

Bartender: "For the drink, dumbass! Look, just go home and go to sleep. You're already drunk enough..."

Suddenly, Bryce flew over the counter and began pounding the crap out of the bartender, Freddy. McGee stopped the video and looked at Gibbs. "That's all I got, Boss." Gibbs nodded and looked at Ziva, asking, "Anything?" Ziva looked at Gibbs and said, "Unless you count him working at a fast food restaurant and then moving on to where he works now anything, then yes. I have...Anything?" Gibbs sighed and heard Tony exclaim, "Got something, Boss!" He jumped up from his desk, grabbing something from the printer, before handing it over to Gibbs. "Look at this, Boss!"

Gibbs looked at the paper and asked, "She has a will?" Tony nodded and replied with a smile, "She had leukemia, Boss. She promised her daughter over to her mother when she passed away and," he handed him another piece of paper saying, "She filed a restraining order against Bryce." He looked at Gibbs before continuing, "Her husband would've gotten custody of his daughter if she hadn't made that will." Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony. Tony stared at him, his smile dropping slightly before asking, "Want me to...Call him in, Boss?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and replied, "Now, DiNozzo!" He set the papers on his desk and sat down, watching as Tony began to call Travis in. He sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair and leaning back in his chair a bit.

Gibbs felt that in his gut it was something much deeper. He had known Travis for a while and he would never, ever kill his ex-wife. He was too...Well, he just knew Travis. That was all that mattered. But too many people had betrayed him in his lifetime and he didn't know what to think anymore. Didn't even know what his gut was telling him at the moment. However, when Tony suddenly looked at him, he felt his gut screaming that something was wrong.

Tony thanked someone on the phone before taking a deep breath and saying bitterly, "Boss...Travis was murdered in his house this afternoon." Gibbs stared at Tony and immediately felt his face wash over with a look of pain. 


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS

Chapter 4

Tony sighed as he sat next to Gibbs in the regular sedan, heading towards the crime scene. McGee and Ziva had volunteered to take another sedan for themselves, which left Tony alone with Gibbs. Gibbs didn't say anything for the time being, he had been this silent since the beginning of the car ride and Tony knew something was going to eventually come up. One of them would speak, and it wouldn't be good.

"What made your father come down?" Gibbs finally asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Tony shrugged as he replied softly, "Not sure...I'm really not sure, Boss." Tony then asked, "Did you release Bryce?" Gibbs nodded and murmured, "Yeah...We've got nothing on him. The fingerprint was smudged, meaning that the rope could've been his." He sighed heavily while Tony nodded and sighed as well, looking out the window. Gibbs looked at him for an instant, before looking back at the road and asking, "They give you any details?" Tony shook his head and smiled. "Nah. They don't even have any details, Boss." Gibbs nodded and asked sharply, "Witnesses?" Tony grabbed his notebook from the bag in front of him and brought it out, flipping it open. "Uhm...No witnesses. Travis was found dead in his bed when his returned home with his...Daughter." He looked at Gibbs and asked, "He didn't kill his ex, did he, Boss?" Gibbs sighed and didn't say anything. Tony nodded and looked out the window, shutting his eyes for a minute before Gibbs asked, "Tired?"

Tony looked over at Gibbs for a minute before replying, "Yeah...Just a bit, Boss." He yawned and looked back out the window and asked, "So...Who do you think killed Naval Officer Michelle Willington, Boss?" Tony shut his eyes again, not hearing Gibbs speak. He thought that maybe he was going to let him sleep for a bit, until Gibbs asked, "He try to contact you?" Tony sighed as he instantly realized who Gibbs was referring to. He murmured softly, "No..." Tony stared out the window and began to shut his eyes again, feeling his heavy eyelids fall, when a memory hit him and his body jolted itself awake. He swallowed, trying not to think about the memory, but it continued to play in his head like a movie.

Gibbs looked over at him for a minute before asking, "You alright, DiNozzo?" Tony nodded and replied quietly, "Yeah...Fine, Boss."

AT THE CRIME SCENE.....

Ducky sighed as he looked up at Gibbs, saying softly, "He died about three hours ago, Jethro." Gibbs nodded, writing down the time of death as he stated, "His girlfriend found him about two hours ago." Ducky sighed heavily as he awaited Palmer to bring in the bodybag. He looked at Travis' face, eyes wide, and then back at Gibbs. "How's Anthony, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up and shrugged, saying, "A little dazed, but he'll be fine." Ducky nodded and looked back at the body, not saying anything. In a way, he felt as though he had to apologize to Tony. He hadn't spoken to him since the incident, hadn't visited him in the hospital since the first day he was placed in the hospital, and he hadn't welcomed him back like all of the others. He sighed heavily and Gibbs spoke sharply, "He just needs ya to say hello, Duck." Ducky looked up and smiled, hearing Palmer rush into the room saying calmly, "I-I've got the bodybag, Doctor." Ducky nodded and turned to Palmer, sighing as he said, "Well, let's get this body moved then." Gibbs walked out of the room and looked over at Ziva, who was questioning the girlfriend. The daughter had been brought over to her grandmothers immediately, so she wasn't around. McGee was dusting a few areas for fingerprints and looking around at a few objects. However, Tony didn't seem to be anywhere.

Gibbs sighed and looked at McGee asking, "Where's DiNozzo?" McGee didn't look away from what he was doing as he stated, "Outside getting details." Gibbs looked out the open window and blinked, looking past Tony and the cops at the house next door. He then looked back at the bedroom and walking over to Ziva. He looked at the girlfriend and asked, "Was that door open when you found him?" The girlfriend wiped away tears before responding shakily, "Yes...Yes because when we walked in...Y-Yes, it was!" Gibbs walked back to where he was and asked, "McGee, see anything weird about this?" McGee blinked, standing up and looking around. "Uh...Not really, Boss." Gibbs pointed to the window and then at the bedroom. "The shades were wide open and so was the door, McGee." He then pointed at the house across the road and said with a bit of annoyance, "We had witnesses."

McGee blinked and looked at the house. "Uh...No, I think they were at work, Boss. It's only one o'clock in the afternoon. Not many people come home that qui--!" Gibbs looked at McGee and asked angrily, "McGee, does that car look like it's been moved?" McGee looked at the car and murmured, "No...No it looks like it's been sitting there for days." Gibbs then rushed from the house and looked at Tony, watching as he leaned against one of the sedans and spoke into his cellphone. Gibbs gave him a look and Tony instantly hung up on whoever he was speaking with and rushed after Gibbs. Gibbs crossed the road as he asked, "Gregory?" Tony nodded and replied, "Yeah...He wants to talk about things." Gibbs smiled slightly as he began to make his way up to the front door.

Tony looked over at a nearby window and flinched when he saw an older man staring at him in the window. He swallowed slightly as he heard Gibbs knock on the door. He asked quietly, "See that, Boss?" He looked at Gibbs as Gibbs removed his gun and murmured, "He's dead, DiNozzo." Tony stood beside the door and looked at Gibbs, who nodded, and then slammed in the door. He moved to the right of the house while Gibbs moved to the left.

Tony quickly made his way past the creepy old man, seeing a bullet hole in his back, and cringed as he moved on. He rushed down a nearby hallway, peering into rooms as he heard Gibbs call, "Clear!" Tony moved down to the last room and opened it, moving around the room. He sighed as he holstered his gun and called, "Clear!" He walked over to the closet and looked at it, staring at the clothes inside. As he flipped through the clothes, he stopped, feeling his stomach twist itself into knots. Tony turned around quickly just in time to see something run from the room to the right of him. He quickly pulled out his gun and rushed over to the door, hearing one of the hallway doors slam. He didn't want to yell for Gibbs incase there were more in the house, but in a way, he wanted Gibbs to know so he wouldn't be hurt. He sighed slightly as he made his way down to the bedroom door and tried to open it. When the door wouldn't budge, he growled angrily.

Just as Tony was getting ready to break down the door, the door flew open and a man rushed from the room, stabbing a syringe into Tony's arm, before rushing down the hallway. Tony yelped in pain as he instantly began yelling, "BOSS!" However, he was beginning to slur badly and could barely manage to yell another word.

Tony felt sick to his stomach as he tried to rush after the man, his arms and legs feeling like jell-O, and he tried to aim his gun. He felt even more sick when the room began spinning and he had to shut his eyes to keep from throwing up, leaning against a wall. Tony breathed heavily, his body burning up instantly, and he opened his eyes again, only to meet the floor with his face. The last thing Tony heard was the sound of bullets, three or four voices, and more bullets firing.

WITH TONY....

Tony groaned slightly as his eyelids fluttered open. He coughed harshly as he lay on a cold, cement floor. His head throbbed and so did his right arm where the syringe had been stabbed. As he looked around the dark room, he realized how cramped and small it was. There was a door a few feet in front of him and the room was about as small as a normal bedroom. Maybe smaller.

Tony sat up and groaned again, bringing a hand to his head before he heard a voice ask, "How ya doin' DiNozzo?" Tony smiled as he looked over at Gibbs, who was sitting with his back against the wall and his eyes on Tony. Tony leaned up against the wall as well as he panted rather heavily and murmured, "Cold...But other than that...I-I'll be fine." Gibbs nodded and sighed heavily, staring at the heavy, metallic door in front of him. He made a sort of "tch" sound before shifting and saying, "I know who kidnapped us."

Tony blinked and asked with a bit of surprise, "Y-You...Saw the guys?" Gibbs nodded and replied, "Bryce White." Tony smiled and murmured, "Well...Now we know...Th-That's good." Gibbs sighed and stood up, replying, "Not for the others." Tony shrugged and went to stand up as well, when his breath was suddenly taken away. He dropped back onto his rear and sighed heavily, trying to get some air into his lungs. Gibbs looked at him as Tony placed a hand on his chest, murmuring, "Sorry, Boss..." He stood up again, this time with no difficulty and looked at Gibbs. "Well, now what?" He asked, Gibbs still looking at him. Gibbs finally turned to the door and murmured quietly, "It's unlocked, DiNozzo." Tony looked at Gibbs and asked, "Really? Why would they..."

He trailed off, memories about his last kidnapping ran through his head. It would probably end up somewhat the same way. The door had been left open last time so that Tony could be tortured. Maybe this time would be the same?

Tony sighed heavily, feeling chills run up his body as he looked at the door and asked, "Should we go?" Gibbs walked over to the door and began to open it, looking at Tony as he did. Tony walked over to Gibbs and stared out into the hallway, shadows dancing around the room due to the single, naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. Tony swallowed and Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "I'm right here, DiNozzo." Tony smiled and murmured, "I know Boss...I just...Don't like dark hallways." He thought back to when he had to crawl through the glass and then rush down the dark hallway, falling down a flight of stairs.

Gibbs began to walk down the hallway, Tony close behind, and he looked around, trying to see if there were any cameras anywhere. However, there were none and the only room, it seemed, was the one at the end of the hallway. However, as they moved into the room, Gibbs was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. The room was larger than the one they had been it and the lights were on in this one. There were no windows and only a single door in the room...Behind the videocamera, metallic table, and two, metal chairs.

Gibbs fear reflected itself on Tony's face as his eyes looked around the room. Tony swallowed hard, his face pale and his heart's pace quickening. He heard the door behind him slam shut and he shut his eyes, murmuring, "No...Please, no." Gibbs sighed as he watched Tony sit against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling just as a voice spoke loudly, "Welcome to Hell, boys."

NCIS Building...

Ziva sighed angrily as she slammed a fist onto her desk. "I cannot believe that they were kidnapped right across the road and we did not see anything!" She shouted, standing up and glaring at the television screen. McGee sighed as he looked at Ziva and said, "Ziva, they'll be fine. It's Gibbs. Him and Tony will be fine." Ziva stormed over to McGee and snapped at him angrily, "Tony was almost killed last time, McGee! He is lucky that he had his cellphone on him, otherwise he would have been dead! I do not think that these people will allow him to have his cellphone!" McGee looked at his computer screen as he typed something in, replying with, "No...He doesn't have his cellphone. That or it's turned off."

Ziva growled angrily, kicked McGee's desk and then stormed off. McGee jumped up, asking quickly, "Ziva! Ziva, hey, where are you going?!" Ziva yelled back, "To see what Ducky has found out!" McGee sighed slightly as he sat back down and stared at Gibbs and Tony's empty desks. He massaged his temples before murmuring, "Dammit, this is bad." Suddenly, his phone began ringing.

McGee picked up the phone and answered it, blinking when he heard no one on the other end. "Hello?" He said again. Finally, a man's voice replied, "They have a total of five hours. If you do not find them before five hours, they will die." The call then disconnected and McGee stared at the phone, before quickly rushing onto the computer and typing in the number. Unforunately, he couldn't get anything since the phone was shut off. He growled angrily and stood up, rushing towards Abby's lab. He thought about the last time Tony had been kidnapped. He had seen him slam into the car and he had seen him after he was rescued, crying in Gibbs' arms in the hospital.

If things had been that bad then, there was a chance that this time would be worse. The story had been all over the news. Not with very much detail, but it had been enough to prove that Tony had been tortured. Knowing this made McGee sick as he stepped into the elevator and thought about the torture that would most certainly come for Tony. 


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS

Chapter 5:

Tony whimpered slightly as a man bound Tony's hand behind his back while he was sitting in the chair. The man was using handcuffs, not the most comfortable things in the world and probably his own, and he kept murmuring something under his breath. Gibbs was also getting the same treatment, not saying a word.

Tony had become amazingly tense and he had to swallow a few times to keep from sobbing. He could feel his body shaking and his heart speeding up, quickening as he looked around the room. He felt like he had not control over his body, but knew that it was reacting to what was going on.

When the two men left, Gibbs sighed heavily. He looked at Tony and asked, "You alright?" Tony nodded and didn't speak, not trusting his mouth. He licked his dry lips nervously as his eyes came across the blood on the metallic table. "They...They've done this before, Boss." Gibbs nodded and replied, "Your breathing's better." Tony nodded and replied, "Must've uh...Been the room. Reacting badly with my lungs." Gibbs sighed slightly and looked up at the ceiling, whispering, "You notice the guys?" Tony nodded and shut his eyes, replying, "Yeah...Freddy from the Strip Club and a few others from the Strip Club." He sighed heavily and swallowed, chewing on his lower lip slightly.

The door behind the videocamera opened and Bryce stepped in, grinning like mad. "Well, I made the phone call to your co-workers, Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo." He chuckled slightly, staring at the two as they stared back. He sighed heavily and began to walk back and forth, saying, "Special Agent Gibbs...My reason for kidnapping you two would probably be the fact that without you two, your team may never crack this case. Which is what I want, what I need." He chuckled softly and said with glee, "I killed Michelle, yes, but only because she was already dying. I wanted to put her out of her misery. I needed to frame Travis too...It could have easily looked like I had done it. I mean, I WAS crazy about her. But then Travis began to threaten me, telling me that he'd call cops if I came near dearest Madison. That just made me angry...He was a sick bastard...So I killed him too. Poor Michelle...I would've been a better husband. I would've treated her kinder..."

Gibbs didn't say anything, knowing that if he did, it could end horribly. However, Tony snapped angrily, "Why would you kill someone if you loved her?! She had a little girl! You took Madison's mother and father away!" Bryce grimaced and walked over to Tony, looking him in the eyes, saying coldly, "I can torture you in ways you've never even dreamed of, Anthony." Tony swallowed slightly and Bryce smiled, stepping away from him. "Good boy." He walked over to the metallic table, bending down to grab something, and slammed a heavy toolbox on the table. Tony felt his heart sink into his stomach and he felt sick. He moaned slightly, looking up at the ceiling and hearing Gibbs say, "Bryce, there's no reason to torture us." Bryce shrugged as he pulled out a pair of pliers. He looked at Gibbs and smiled. "No, there isn't. But I'm a sick man, Gibbs. I heard about you," he turned to Tony at that moment, locking eyes with him. "I heard about your story and how you were buried alive in a car. When I heard about the story, it got my adrenaline pumping and I just...I had to see it first hand." He walked over to Tony and grinned. "I simply knew that you would be my first torutre victim. I wanted, no, needed to see your face twist in agony! Needed to hear you sob, beg for mercy, scream!"

Tony felt panic and fear filling his body as sweat began to form on his forehead, his eyes darting to the pliers and then back up to Bryce's eyes. Bryce grinned as he placed his left hand on Tony's chin, pulling his mouth open. The strong, malicious, tight grip reminded him of his father and he suddenly felt like running away, like screaming. However, he wasn't about to let this bastard hear any of his cries or his screams.

Bryce chuckled loudly as he looked over at Gibbs, saying, "You might be next. I'm not sure what I'm going to do to you, yet. You don't crack as easily, I've heard." Gibbs chewed on his lower lip slightly before responding, "You heard right." Bryce smiled and returned his eyes to Tony's. "Now, try not to scream too much. This is intended to hurt." Tony felt it becoming harder and harder to breath as Bryce began to tilt back Tony's head, bending over him with the pliers close to his mouth. Bryce grinned and whispered angirly, "Don't worry. It'll only be two teeth, Tony. In the back so no one can see them." Tony whimpered slightly, cringing as the pliers began to enter his mouth.

NCIS BUILDING....

McGee sighed heavily as he stared at the computer screen in Abby's lab. "So we have nothing..." He murmured, looking at Abby. Abby nodded, wiping away some smeared mascarra on her cheeks, before whispering, "I hope they're okay, Tim." McGee looked at her and hugged her, murmuring softly, "They'll be fine, Abbs...I promise." Abby began to cry softly as she hugged onto McGee and she replied, "No, McGee. They won't be fine. Gibbs will, but not Tony...Not Tony. Tim, you didn't see him when we found him! You didn't see the pain and...The fear that was on his face! He might not make it through this one, Timmy!" McGee pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, saying confidentally, "They'll be fine, Abbs! If you keep doubting them, they won't make it! So start...Rooting for them! Have some hope!" Abby nodded and wiped her eyes once more. "Yeah..." She turned back to her computer and whispered, "Oh Tony..."

Ziva sighed as she sat on one of the autopsy tables. Ducky was sewing Travis' chest up as he asked, "Are you as worried as we all are?" Ziva nodded and responded, "Possibly more." Ducky sighed heavily as he stopped sewing and looked at Ziva. "What do you think was going through dear Anthony's head as he was trapped in that trunk?" Ziva thought for a minute before replying, "Something about death, probably." Ducky nodded and frowned sadly, saying, "Nobody should have to go through what Anthony was going through that day." He turned back to Travis and murmured sadly, "I do not think that he will make it out of this one and continue as he was like before. This time...I fear that Anthony may...Well, he may not be the same." Ziva got off the table, standing up, and she looked at Ducky. "We will find them, Ducky." Ducky nodded and asked, "Yes...But how quickly, Ziva?" He looked back at her and Ziva felt sick as she responded, "I do not know..."

BACK WITH TONY AND GIBBS....

Tony groaned as his blurry eyes looked around the room, blood dripping down his chin. His mouth throbbed and ached, and he wasn't sure if he could speak. He heard Gibbs trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear him very well. Tony finally looked over at Gibbs and swallowed down some blood, asking softly, "Yeah, Boss...?" It was slurred, but Gibbs understood. He sighed slightly as he asked, "You alright?" Tony nodded and then looked at the floor, murmuring, "Kinda...Stings..." He coughed up some blood, groaning in annoyance, and then looked at the door, seeing Bryce step into the room. He brought a glass of water near Tony's face and grinned, asking, "Want some?"

Tony eagerly began to drink some of the water, gurgling some and spitting it out. He coughed harshly as he choked on the last of it and he practically spit up whatever was in his mouth all over himself. He groaned as his mouth still ached and Bryce sighed as he set the cup on the table. He walked over to Gibbs and looked him up and down. "Hmm...I have to injure you somehow. So...How do I do it?" He tapped his chin before slamming his fist into Gibbs' face. Gibbs winced, tasting blood almost instantly. Bryce then began to punch Gibbs' stomach until he coughed up a bit of spit. He laughed like mad and growled, "It's not fun with you!" He turned Gibbs' chair so that he was looking at Tony and then walked back over to Tony.

Tony felt his body slowing as he was beginning to fade. However, he suddenly felt something hard and heavy slam into his head, just above his left ear. He cringed in pain and then glared at Bryce, feeling blood trickle down the side of his head. He grimaced in pain as his head throbbed and ached.

"Ch-Cheap shot..." Tony croaked, feeling blood once again fill his mouth. He spit some of it out, earning a chuckle from Bryce as he tapped the now even bloodier wrench onto his shoulder. Bryce looked over at Gibbs and murmured, "Torture...You know, I think I might have thought of a perfect torture routine for you." He set the pliers down on the table as Tony tried to remain conscious, his eyes trying to focus on Gibbs and yet Bryce at the same time.

Bryce looked over a few things in the toolbox that Tony couldn't see. He began to shut his eyes as he heard Gibbs ask, "This is your big plan? Keep us here and torture us?" Bryce ssuddenly looked up and he grinned, saying, "Well...Yes. Like I said before, I killed Travis because he was a sick bastard and I killed Michelle to put her out of her misery." Gibbs nodded and murmured, "And Tony?" Bryce began to laugh as he looked at the slowly fading agent. "Well, his father is Gregory DiNozzo, correct?" Bryce asked, turned back to Gibbs.

Gibbs felt sick to his stomach, but answered angrily, "Yeah, why does that matter?" Bryce shrugged as he pulled out a tazor from the toolbox with a smile. "Well, the man owns me a few thousand dollars." He turned back to Tony and smiled. "Not to mention that the man is a very, very rich man. Taking his son hostage will surely gain me some amounts of money, won't it?" Tony laughed slightly, looking into Bryce's eyes with a mix of confidence and hate. "You won't get a single damn dime. You kidnapped the wrong person."

Bryce suddenly frowned, his face growing so angry that it scared Tony slightly. Tony had to swallow down some more blood before he continued, "He won't give up any of his money for me." He actually smiled as he thought about it and almost laughed had he not been in pain. "You should've kidnapped someone who's dad WOULD'VE cared about his only son dying. Haha, sorry, but you're getting away with this with a sentence of murder and that's it."

This time, it was Bryce's turn to laugh. He placed the tazor back on the table as he began rummaging through the red toolbox once again. He looked at Tony and murmured, "Not just with murder, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I am going to be getting away with murder...And I'm going to be leaving here knowing that I was the one who made you crack," he pulled out a scalpel as he spoke, turning towards Tony. "I will leave here knowing that you can't sleep at night because of me. Knowing that the reason you became a horrible agent and everyone begins to hate you," Bryce ran his finger down the scalpel, fresh blood running down his finger as he did so, and finished, "Will be because of me."

Tony swallowed and suddenly heard Gibbs say, "You're not gonna get away with anything except a life sentence for murder, Bryce." Bryce shrugged and whispered, "We'll see..." Gibbs clenched his teeth together, unsure of what to say or do for once. He simply watched as Bryce neared the man and he suddenly felt like his world was crashing down on him. He felt like he was desperate to stop this man and like he had to say or do something to try and help DiNozzo.

Gibbs was desperate. Not a word that was usually used in the same sentence with the name Gibbs.

Bryce began to slice open Tony's shirt with the knife, smiling as he ripped all the buttons. Tony whimpered slightly, his head throbbing so much that it hurt to even keep his eyes open. However, he knew that he had to stay awake in order to live. If he passed out...Well, who knew if he'd ever wake. Just as Bryce was about to slice into Tony's chest, Gibbs snapped, "Dammit, leave him alone!" Bryce stopped for a minute, turning to Gibbs.

Gibbs frowned angrily and snapped, "This is useless! You'll never get your money and there's no point in standing here and torturing him! Look at me! You haven't made me bleed yet!" Bryce thought about that for a minute, pondering whether he should listen to Gibbs...Or ignore him completely.

Tony was trembling slightly as he stared at the man through his hazy, blurred vision. Bryce walked over to the toolbox and reached in once again, replacing the scalpel with a syringe filled with a milky white liquid. Tony bit his lower lip to hold back a sob as he stared at the syring. Bryce looked at Gibbs and whispered, "You're next, Gibbs. Don't worry. After this, then...Then we can have fun." Gibbs growled slightly as he watched Bryce rolled up Tony's left sleeve. Gibbs watched helplessly as a tear ran down Tony's left cheek and his breath quickened with fear. His eyes looked over at the videocamera, feeling sick to his stomach as he saw the familiar red light turned on; the camera was recording.

Bryce injected the needle as Tony whimpered in pain and shut his eyes, feeling...Odd at first. Bryce stepped away from him and grinned, placing the needle back into the toybox. He removed the pliers again and walked over to Gibbs, raising them over his head. Bryce grinned and slammed the pliers into Gibbs' head, watching as the older man cringed at the blow and his head began to bleed. Gibbs glared at Bryce and murmured, "Nice try, bastard." He smiled slightly as Bryce frowned angrily and turned back to Tony, throwing the pliers onto the floor. Bryce took out a hammer and raised it high in the air. Tony began to breath quickly, not gaining much air and beginning to panic more.

Bryce laughed softly as he placed the hammer down, watching as Tony's body began to spasm and beg for air. Bryce leaned against the table as he watched Tony. Gibbs was instantly beginning to fear for Tony's life as he snapped at Bryce, "What the hell did you do to him?!" Bryce laughed softly as he asked, "He has weak lungs, correct?" Gibbs tried to escape from the chair, trying to break from the handcuffs. He glared at Bryce as he screamed, "What the hell did you do to him, you bastard?!" Bryce chuckled slightly as he watched fear engulf Tony. "I simply created a drug, Gibbs." Bryce stated, looking at Gibbs with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"And the effects of the drug? Well...This is my first test-drive." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Ziva sighed as she paced in the bullpen, walking from Tony's desk to her own. McGee was still down in Abby's lab, trying to figure out some way to find Tony and Gibbs. As she paced, cursing something in Hebrew, she heard Tony's phone ring. Ziva rushed over to the phone and picked up, speaking calmly, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's desk." She looked around the room, hearing the voice on the other end. Ziva then smiled gently and asked with a bit of worry, "Doctor Chase, what is the meaning of this call?" She listened carefully, listening to Chase speak. McGee suddenly came rushing into the room, holding up a sticky note and showing it to Ziva.

Ziva blinked and looked down at Tony's desk as she replied into the phone, "I will...Be sure to tell him. Thank you, Chase." She hung up the phone and looked at McGee sadly. "What is it, McGee?" McGee smiled gleefully and exclaimed, "The address! Ziva, we found them!" Ziva was astonished as she shot back, "What?! How?!" She began grabbing her coat and gun, rushing to the elevator with McGee, who was already ready to go. McGee smiled as he pushed a button in the elevator and said, "The bartender, Freddy, was forced to help him. Bryce threatened to kill him if he didn't and we can prove it. Freddy didn't do anything either, simply sat in another room. Anyway, he took a huge risk and called us. Turns out that Bryce is really messed up, Ziva! Kidnaps people for the hell of it."

"Like Freddy?" Ziva asked, stepping out of the elevator and rushing to the car. McGee nodded and replied, "Even Freddy. All the people...Well, most of the people he paid in the Strip Club he kidnapped simply to watch them be tortured. Freddy was able to call us on Bryce's before he could be tortured like the others." Ziva snarled as she slammed the car door open and got in, turning on the car and swerving out of the parking lot before they both could buckle. McGee began spouting directions and Ziva begin thinking. She truly wanted to see Tony, make sure he was alright. Even Gibbs. She felt...Alone without them. They were like her family. And as she listened to McGee speak with urgency, she knew he felt the same way.

Ziva swallowed slightly as she turned down a road before whispering, "Tony's father has suffered from a heart attack, McGee." McGee jumped slightly, staring at Ziva. "Wh-What? Well...I mean, is he alright? What will Tony think? He doesn't even like him..." Ziva shrugged and murmured, "I am not sure...But Doctor Chase said that he is dying...And they do not know how much longer he has."

WITH TONY AND GIBBS...

Tony wheezed as he felt as though he were holding his breath, yet he could not let go. Pressure was beginning to build up in his head and his lungs were beginning to burn. He felt a sudden, strange urge to throw up and before he knew it, spit and blood was filling his mouth. Tony bent over as much as he could before throwing up saliva and blood, sobbing as he did so. He could hear Gibbs yelling, no, screaming at Bryce about fixing Tony. However, Tony could barely hear either of them over his harsh coughing and vomiting. He stopped for an instant, taking a deep breath before he began to choke on blood, throwing up what he assumed to be blood once again.

Tony felt his body shaking violently as his body numbed, the way it always did whenever he was this sick. However, just before he could throw up once again, a needle was jammed into his left arm once again. He held down the need to scream as firey pain rushed up his arm. In the next few seconds, Tony could breath steadily again and he was spitting up some reamins of blood that had mixed in his mouth.

He coughed harshly, his throat and lungs burning. The throbbing and pain in his head had increased to an almost severe migraine and his eyes felt like knives carving into his skull. Everytime he took a breath, hot, searing pain would run through his body and his lungs felt as though they were scraping up against the sides of his very skin, sending sharp pains up and down his sides. The pain was so sharp, that it almost felt cold.

Bryce walked behind Tony, something Tony hadn't noticed at the time, and slammed, what he thought was a hammer, onto his fingers. Tony yelled in pain, hearing three of his fingers snap, and he sobbed, looking down at the floor. Bryce was chuckling, CHUCKLING, as he stared at Tony. He looked over at Gibbs, who was simply staring helplessly. He then slammed his fist into both Gibbs' and Tony's heads, watching as they both passed out. Bryce sighed as he took his toolbox and removed a key. He uncuffed the two unconscious agents, tossing them onto the floor roughly, and walking towards the door. He set the toolbox by the door and sighed heavily, looking around the room.

Bryce removed the scalpel from the toolbox and cut open his finger, watching it bleed. He smiled as he began writing on the wall, looking back at the unconscious agents. Bryce then took his toolbox again and shut the door behind him, bolting it shut behind him. He took a deep breath before removing a gun from his toolbox and tossing it into another room. He then began walking down the dark hallway until he reached the only room on the right, staring at the only door at the end of the hallway, leading to the only hallway to the outside. He walked into the room and looked around with a scowl on himself.

Bryce stared at Freddy and a few others, giving them a weary smile. "I see you're still alive and...Well, frightened." He aimed the gun at Freddy and then at the others before grinning. "I've had my fill of torture." He fired several times, earning a few screams from the men in the room, before he looked around the bloody room. Bryce sighed as he aimed the gun at his own head and laughed. "No...No, not yet." He put the gun back down before walking over to a desk with three computers on the desk. Bryce grinned as he watched Tony and Gibbs breath slowly. "I must see their frightened faces before I die..."

Timeskip...

Tony groaned as his eyes fluttered open and he saw Gibbs looking at him. Gibbs had blood running down the side of his head and Tony could only imagine how he looked. He tried to sit up, but failed when his body was wracked by painful coughs. He lay back down on the floor, panting heavily. He could now feel just how beat up his body was. His head wound was still bleeding slowly, his mouth still throbbed and his gums were swollen, his body was aching like mad, and now his fingers burned as well.

Tony swallowed, hearing his heart pound in his ears, before he asked softly, "Boss...What do we do?" Gibbs seemed to be concentrating on Tony's fingers as he replied just as gently, "Relax, DiNozzo." Gibbs stood up suddenly, looking around the room and walking over to the bolted door. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at Bryce's bloody message on the wall. He sighed heavily, angrily as he moved towards the door and tried to open the door. "Dammit..." Gibbs walked over to Tony and murmured, "We've only got an hour and a half left, DiNozzo. Think you can manage?"

Tony nodded, taking deep, steady breaths as he tried to stay awake the best he could. Gibbs knelt down by Tony and picked up his left wrist, examining the broken fingers gently. He sighed softly and asked, "Do you think you can sit up and lean against one of the walls?" Tony nodded as he went to sit up, Gibbs helping him to a sitting positon, before Tony was dragged to the far side of the wall and propped against the wall.

Gibbs sighed slightly as he looked at the younger man, looking over his painful expressions. His head was also throbbing, but he couldn't even imagine what kind of pain Tony was going through. Now...Now he had to deliver Tony some bad news. News that he knew Tony would hate. He would have to break Tony's finger back into place in order to prevent the fingers from losing circulation and being cut off. Gibbs had learned from his experience of being a marine that the process was painful. Not only that, but because of how injured Tony already was, there was a chance that he could go into shock!

Suddenly, Gibbs noticed that Tony was fading, fast! Tony's eyes were shut and his head was lolling forhead.

Gibbs quickly tapped Tony on the cheek as he murmured softly, for his and Tony's sake, "DiNozzo, stay with me." Tony's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Gibbs and murmured, "Still here, Boss..." Gibbs sighed slightly before looking Tony in the eyes and saying quietly, "DiNozzo...The fingers are bad. I gotta--!"

"I know, Boss." Tony said, smiling at Gibbs softly. Gibbs sighed as he grabbed Tony's wrist once again and positioned his hands where they needed to be on the first finger. He clenched his teeth together as he stared down at the bruised, swollen fingers. Gibbs then looked back at Tony, frowning with worry when he saw the panic and fear on Tony's face.

Never, in all the years Tony had been working for him, had he ever seen so much fear and panic on Tony's face. He seemed like a frightened child who had just gotten told that the monsters under his bed were going to eat him. It made Gibbs feel sick to his stomach as he looked at the man who had once been so strong-willed in these kinds of situations and was now breaking in front of him.

"DiNozzo, remember what Ducky said?" Gibbs asked slowly, making sure Tony knew of the dangers. Tony swallowed hard as a tear rolled down his left cheek. "Y-Yeah, Boss. If...If you break it the wrong way...There's a chance I'll lose the finger." Gibbs nodded, taking a deep breath and licking his lips slightly. "But...I trust you, Boss." Tony said suddenly, trying to put on a smile. "I know that...Th-That I'll be able to keep my fingers." Gibbs smiled softly and murmured, "Attaboy, DiNozzo."

Gibbs sighed and looked Tony in the eyes, saying seriously, "I want you to look me in the eyes and start telling me one of those damn DiNozzo stories. Maybe even talk about a frickin movie. Bore me to death, just keep your mind off your fingers. Got me?" Tony nodded, swallowing and feeling panic rush through him. His breathing began to pick up as his body tensed slightly.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped, tapping Tony in the head softly. "Ease up, DiNozzo. You need to focus on your stupid story." Tony smiled as Gibbs kept his eyes on him, before saying softly, "It's...They're not stupid...Stories, Boss. No movies could compare to anything...Like this. I uh...I'm still really sorry about the boat...A-And your basement, Boss." Gibbs nodded, murmuring, "Don't apologize, sign of weakness." As Tony continued blabbering about other things, Gibbs moved his hands, earning a snap from Tony's fingers, and felt Tony instantly tense up and began writhing in pain. Tony hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling teras roll down his cheeks.

The pain that rushed up his arm and into his body was almost unbearable, making his head throb harder and it felt as though someone were pounding his skull with a hammer. Tony gasped for air, feeling himself beginning to go into shock as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. However, Gibbs slapped him on the left shoulder and snapped, "DiNozzo!"

Tony's eyes focused on Gibbs'. He panted heavily as he felt more tears run down his bdoy. He swallowed and Gibbs murmured, "Two more."

"No!" Tony said quickly, feeling fear run through his entire body. He had never felt this much pain, this much fear course through his body all at once. Tony swallowed down a sob as Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes and whispered, "DiNozzo...I won't let you die. Got me? Just try to relax and don't focus on the pain." Tony nodded as he looked up at the ceiling and he breathed out heavily.

The feeling of not knowing what was to come next frightened Tony more than if he were looking at Gibbs' hands. He had no idea when the pain would come and when it did, Tony was afraid that it would send him into shock. The feeling that he might die scared him and he began sobbing as he thought about the last time he had been kidnapped. Tony didn't know which time was worse. Now or before.

Gibbs whispered something about calming down and in the next instant, there was a loud snap as another followed. Shortly after, Tony began sobbing more and yelling in pain, crunching over in a small ball, clutching his fingers. He heard the door slam open over his sobbing and his moaning. Tony tried to calm down, feeling Gibbs yelling something at someone in the room.

When Tony looked up, he saw Bryce standing in the room with a gun aimed at Tony and a red face of fury. Tony instantly bit his lower lip as he tried to listen. His head was pounding so hard that it felt as though he had fallen onto ice pieces, or glass pieces.

"Who the hell did you call?!" Bryce screamed, Gibbs instantly jumping up. "WHO DID YOU CALL?!"

Gibbs yelled back, "What are you talking about?! We didn't do a single damn thing! We don't have any phones, dammit!" Bryce snarled and moved his finger onto the trigger. Gibbs rushed over to him and Bryce screamed something before he slammed the gun into Gibbs' right arm, breaking it instantly. Gibbs yelled in pain as he grabbed Bryce's arm and flipped it to the other side, watching as the gun skid across the floor. Tony saw the gun and quickly stood up, toppling onto his face when he had moved no more than a single step.

Gibbs began punching Bryce, making sure he would stay away from Tony, but Bryce was stronger than Gibbs at the moment. Bryce began aiming for Gibbs' weak points; his knees, broken arm, and bleeding head. He continued to scream at Gibbs and ask him who he called.

Tony was now dragging himself over to the gun, whimpering softly as he did so. He cried slightly as he reached for the gun and saw blood drip onto the floor from his head. He grabbed the gun and aimed it at Bryce, waiting for the perfect oppurtunity.

Bryce slammed his fist into Gibbs' head once again, causing Gibbs to topple over onto the floor. He then glared at Tony and felt his eyes widen with what he assumed to be fear. Tony hesitated, wondering if he should fire the gun, and watched as Bryce began running for him. Tony fired the gun, hearing the loud bang of the gun, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony's eyes fluttered open and his eyes were stung by the painful light coming in through the windows. He heard he familiar beeping of his heart monitor and the oxygen mask placed on his face was nothing new. Other the sound of oxygen and his heart monitor, all was quiet. He coughed slightly and moaned at the pain it caused his head.

"Tony?" A soft, quiet voice asked.

Tony shut his eyes for a minute to try and remember where he was, before he opened his eyes and looked at none other than Ziva David. He smiled softly and murmured, "Ziva..." Ziva smiled as she took a seat next to Tony's bed and looked at him, looking at the bandages wrapped around his head, the bandages/casts around his three fingers, and the IV going into his arm. Her eyes returned back to his green eyes and she smiled softly, placing a hand on his, watching as he slipped off the oxygen mask.

"Tony," she began. "You are lucky to be alive..." Ziva trailed off, wondering when he should be told about his father. Tony had been asleep for three days and in those three days, his father had only become worse. Chase had predicted that he would only make it another five hours. Ziva had to tell Tony...Didn't she?

"What is it?" Tony asked suddenly, coughing softly as he shut his eyes sleepily. Ziva swallowed slightly, before beginning to rub Tony's hand softly. "Tony...Your--!"

"Wait, before you finish, where's Boss?" Tony asked quickly, opening his eyes. He wanted to make sure he was okay, that he wasn't the one he had shot. Gibbs had also been unconscious when Tony had knocked out...Hadn't he? Ziva smiled gently and replied, "Gibbs is fine, Tony. It is...your father that is not fine." Tony's face scrunched up in confusion as he asked slowly, "What...Do you mean?" Ziva looked Tony in the eyes before whispering, "Your father is dying, Tony, and he only has five hours left."

Tony flinched slightly as he stuttered, "What? How long has he been like this?" Ziva stood up and murmured, "You have been out cold for three days, Tony. He has been in this condition for four..." Tony sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to think. He knew he hated his father and he knew that he didn't care if the old man died. However, he wasn't ready for this so quickly. He didn't know if he should go and speak with the man or if he should simply sit here and leave him. Tony couldn't decide if he even wanted to see the man in the state he would be in. He wasn't sure what he should say to him when or if he saw him. This was all too much...Way, way too much.

Ziva bit her lower lip slightly as she murmured, "Tony...I think that you should speak with him. I think you should be there for his last few hours..." Tony nodded before whispering, "I uh...I want to see Boss first." Ziva stood up and looked at Tony's face. It was different somehow. It made Ziva cringe and yet, she felt like sobbing in his arms. It was odd, seeing Tony so broken and it hurt her not seeing him smile as he always did. She nodded before whispering, "I shall go and get him." She bent down and kissed Tony on the forehead, running a hand through his hair as she whispered, "I love you Tony..." Tony nodded as he looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I've been dying to tell you that." Ziva nodded and left the room slowly, running her hands through her hair.

She made her way down to Gibbs' room, sighing heavily before opening the door and seeing Gibbs slipping on his jacket, Ducky protesting against it. Ziva looked at them both for a minute before saying gently, "Gibbs...Tony would like to see you." Gibbs looked at Ziva, thinking about what she said, before walking past Ziva and towards Tony's room. Ducky sighed, walking over to Ziva and patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ziva. They will both be fine." Ziva shook her as she whispered, "Not Tony, Ducky...Not Tony."

With Tony...

"So anyway, Ziva thinks I should go see him." Tony finished, clearing his throat. Gibbs nodded, murmuring, "I think you should, DiNozzo. I hate the bastard as much as you do, but he may say something you didn't want to miss." Tony nodded as he sighed heavily, asking softly, "Boss...I didn't shoot you, did I?" Gibbs laughed slightly, responding with a cocky, "You couldn't shoot me if you tried, DiNozzo." Tony smiled and watched as Gibbs' faint, brief smile faded. He sighed slightly before looking at Tony and saying, "But he did get away, Tony."

Tony felt his chest tighten in fear as he stared at Gibbs, making sure this wasn't some kind of sick joke. He felt tears rushing to his eyes as he croaked, "How?" Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes before turning down to the floor and saying gently, "Knocked me out and ran out of the place with a bullet wound in his shoulder. By the time Ziva and McGee got there...He was long gone." Tony nodded and chewed on his lower lip, trying not to breakdown like he had so many times before. He sighed shakily, closing his eyes and asking, "Can you get me a wheelchair, Boss?" He opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded as he stood up and asked, "Going to see Gregory?" Tony nodded and Gibbs walked out of the room, cringing when he heard Tony sobbing behind him.

Later...

Tony sighed heavily as he looked at his sleeping father. He stared at the heart monitor, not noticing any changes in the last hour. How was he dying? What did he have? Why was he caraing about this ridiculous bastard?

He growled slightly, closing his eyes and putting his head into his hands. As he sat there like that, he heard a voice ask, "Why the hell are you here?" Tony rolled his eyes before looking up at his father and murmuring, "I was just asking myself that very question, Dad." Gregory sighed as he coughed harshly before saying, "Stop calling me dad if you hate me, Anthony." Tony nodded as he stared at the man, weak and dying. He felt a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach and chest, threatening to rise. However, Tony's composure remained the same and he sighed again, saying gently, "I wanted things to be different when we got older."

This seemed to take Gregory by surprise. He was speechless for a minute before asking, "What's that supposed to mean, Anthony?" Tony swallowed slightly before answering, "I wanted you to change. That's what I mean. I thought you'd maybe...I dunno, grow up a little. But you're still the same old fat, drunk, bastard of a father that I've learned to hate without caring." Gregory stared at Tony for a bit before saying gently, "Anthony...I am trully sorry for everything I've done." Tony was confused at first, asking, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Gregory smiled emptily as he sighed heavily and looked at his heart monitor, replying, "No...No, this is no joke. I honestly am sorry and that was my entire purpose of coming up here. But when I saw you and everything you had done," he looked back at Tony and said coldly, "I didn't see that useless, annoying, crybaby brat anymore." Tony sneered before standing up and yelling angrily, "Dammit, Greg! I've done everything in my power to please you! I--I acted as a damn servant at all of your goddamn parties! I took your beatings and kept them a secret from everyone and I even sat there and lied to the cops about that one time you, you stabbed me! Why the hell can't you just thank me and be proud of me for once?! YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

In the next few seconds, Tony heard an erie, loud, long beep come from the heart monitor. He felt his eyes widen in shock and his mouth hung open slightly. "D-Dad?" He called, feeling tears run down his face. "Dad, come on...Stop joking around. I..." He trailed off as he felt his face twist in pure agony. He dropped to his knees, sobbing and hearing nurses run into the room. He had hated his father, this was true, but he had not waned Gregory DiNozzo to leave the world with that being said to him. Tony felt sick to his stomach as he thought about other things he could've said and that one particular thing was what Gregory would remember forever.

As Tony was put back into his wheelchair, sobbing into his hands, he began thinking about what he was going to. He simply couldn't understand what he was doing now and he felt sick to his stomach. As he wheeled back into his room, Tony took a deep breath and whispered, "Nurse?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please uh...Contanct Director Jenny Shepard, please. I need to speak with her."

{Timeskip to next day} NCIS Building...

WARNING! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER UP AHEAD!

Gibbs sighed angrily, sitting at his desk and watching as Abby babbled something to McGee, both grabbing their jackets and rushing from the room. Ziva was away at the moment, buying Tony some kind of gift, while Gibbs was at the office working on finding the bastard Bryce. Just the thought of the man made his blood boil and made his gut wrench. He hated the man for what he had done and he knew that he'd never get over things. It made him sick to his stomach.

As he began typing some things in the computer, he heard a voice say softly, "Jethro...I have some bad news for you." Gibbs looked up at none other than Jenny Shepard, his frown deepening as he stood. "What is it, Jen? Bryce got away? The case is being handed over to the FBI? What Jen? What could possibly be worse than this?!"

Jenny slammed a stack of folders on Gibbs' desk and stared him in the eyes, handing him a white piece of paper. She sighed heavily before saying, "Believe me, Jethro. It is much, much worse." Gibbs looked down at the paper before asking, "What the hell is it?" Jenny swallowed slightly, an expression of sadness filling her face.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has resigned, Jethro. You have two hours to choose a new Special Agent or else I will choose one for you."

Gibbs stared at Jenny, his face looking shocked for once in what was a long time. He finally stormed from the room and shouted, "He's not quitting, Jenny! Put the damn folders back!" Jenny scowled angrily as she yelled to Gibbs, "He's already gone, Jethro!" Gibbs stopped turning back to Jenny and asking angrily, "What?!" Jenny sighed and stared Gibbs in the eyes, saying softly, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has resigned and signed himself out of the hospital early this morning. I'm sorry...But no one has a clue where he is. It appears that Anthony is either on the run or he's missing." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Gibbs swore as he kicked his desk, glaring at the room around him. McGee was busy trying to track Tony's phone, Abby was busy trying to find Bryce, and Ziva was sitting at her desk punching her keys on her keyboard. Gibbs looked at Tony's desk before he heard Jenny's voice say softly, "Jethro...This is Todd Haywood. He will be taking Tony's place for the time-being."

Gibbs glared at Jenny and snapped, "DiNozzos comin' back, DIRECTOR!" Jenny nodded and Gibbs looked at Todd, giving him a cold look. Jenny sighed angrily before snapping, "Jethro, he's simply here to help out on the cases until Special Agent DiNozzo has returned!" Gibbs kept his mouth shut, watching as she nodded to Todd and then walked towards her office. Gibbs quickly followed her, while Todd was left standing in the middle of the bullpen.

Todd set his bag by Tony's desk and looked at Ziva. He was a handsome man; light blue eyes, short black hair. He was dressed pretty nicely too; white shirt rolled up to his elbows with three buttons on the top missing, skinny jeans, and sneakers.

Todd looked at Ziva and smiled softly, asking, "Are you...Special Agent Ziva David?" Ziva didn't reply at first, but then thought better of it and answered with annoyance, "Yes...I am Ziva. YOU, Special Agent Todd, should be WORKING!" She went back to her computer as Todd nodded, watching her. Ziva growled before glaring at Todd and snapping, "What?!"

Todd smiled slightly as he asked, "How can I work if I don't know what the case is about? Are we really just...Finding Special Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva stood up and snapped, "We are looking for a lost agent, yes, is that a problem?" Todd shook his head as he smiled widely and said, "No, just making sure. I'm going to go down and see Abb--Uh, Forensics." He began walking off as Ziva sat down, rubbing her temples. She stared at Tony's desk before murmuring, "Oh Tony..."

DIRECTOR'S OFFICE...

Gibbs glared at Jenny, slamming the door closed. "He's comin' back, Director." Jenny sighed heavily, sitting down and replying quietly, "I know, Jethro. Until then, Special Agent Haywood will be taking his place momentarily." Gibbs bit his tongue, but managed to spat out, "You don't care what the hell happens to DiNozzo, do you?" Jenny glared at Gibbs and snapped, "Jethro, don't start! I understand that you and Special Agent DiNozzo have a very close relationship, but do not try to pin this on someone else. It's not my fault he went missing."

"Are you suggesting it's mine?!"

"That's not what I said at all! Jethro please..." Jenny's voice died down as she sighed, continuing, "Please, just let Agent Haywood help you out with this one. We need the extra help." Gibbs stayed silent before walking out of the room and storming from the office. When he began rushing down the stairs, he almost crashed into Todd, scowling at the newest member for the time being.

Todd looked at him and said softly, "Sorry, Agent Gibbs." He began walking around him, when Gibbs asked, "How do you know Jenny?" Todd stopped, looking at Gibbs and blinking. "What? I...I know her and Ms. Abby Sciuto, sir. I've worked with Age--Director Shepard before and Abby and I have been close for w hile..." Gibbs nodded as he looked the young male over, squinting his eyes slightly. Todd ran a hand through his hair before saying softly, "I just...I want to help find Special Agent DiNozzo, sir. That's all I'm here for." Gibbs nodded, walking down the rest of the stairs. Todd watched him go before looking up the stairs at Jenny, smiling slightly.

Gibs walked into the bullpen and looked at Ziva, before walking over to his desk. He slammed open his drawer, grabbing his badge, holstering his gun, and then slamming the drawer. He looked over at Ziva, who was also getting ready, and said, "Call McGee and Abby. Tell them I want Tony's phone traced and I want it traced, now! I want his car set up for a bolo and Bryce's picture at every police station in Washington D.C." Ziva nodded and asked, "Where are we going?" Gibbs walked from the room, mumbling angrily, "DiNozzo's apartment."

TONY'S APARTMENT...

Ziva sighed as she stepped into the apartment, looking around. She looked at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded, murmuring, "He didn't take anything with him." Ziva felt sick to her stomach as she walked around the apartment, looking around and searching for something to at least get a lead on. She looked at Gibbs and asked softly, "Gibbs...Do you think Tony knew that this would happen?" Gibbs looked at her, frowning as he replied, "I think he ran off." He walked around some more and Ziva said slightly angrily, "Tony would not just run off and abandon us like yo--!" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath and watching as Gibbs looked at her.

"Tony would not simply run off like this, Gibbs." Ziva said calmer this time, with more gentleness. Gibbs nodded and murmured, "Not unless someone threatened him, Ziva." Ziva frowned and walked into Tony's bedroom. It really was a nice apartment; large and clean. She expected a dirtier apartment.

Ziva laughed softly as she wondered what Tony would've said had she said that to his face. He probably would've complained to Ziva or whined like a child. She found herself chuckling at the slight memory and hearing Gibbs ask, "Something funny, Ziva?"

Ziva quickly looked back at Gibbs and murmured,"N-No...I apologize, Gibbs. I was just...Thinking about Tony." Gibbs walked into the room and suddenly heard his phone ring. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs, it's Agent Haywood."

Gibbs looked around the bathroom, wondering where Bryce would hide something. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I got a hit on the bolo for Tony's Mustang, sir. It was located about...Two hours away from Tony's apartment, near a local town. Someone called in the car, saying that he saw it parked outside the old meat factory."

"Get McGee and get your asses over there!" He slammed the phone shut and rushed from the apartment, calling back to Ziva, "We've got a hit on the bolo!" He rushed down some stairs, Ziva on his heels. They got into the car, Gibbs not bothering to buckle, and drove faster than Ziva would ever have driven. She looked at Gibbs before asking sadly, "What is your gut saying?" Gibbs didn't say anything until they swerved down a street.

"Tony's not there."

ELSEWHERE...

"Awe, Tony. My poor, dear Tony." Bryce laughed softly as he stood before Tony, looking at his body. Tony was staring at Bryce, not fazed in the least. His body throbbed with pain after Bryce had beaten the stuffing out of him, but he wasn't about to give in so easily this time.

Bryce sighed heavily as he cocked his head to the side. "Awe, why the long face?" Tony growled bitterly, "Leave me the hell alone." Bryce laughed as he looked around the room, nothing but the chair that Tony was tied to. He stepped out of the room and Tony sighed heavily, relaxing in his chair slightly. He looked around and murmured, "What the hell...?" He suddenly heard tiny, loud feet.

Almost instantly, fear overtook Tony. He looked around the room and saw rats appearing from holes in the walls. Tony swallowed and jumped when one began to sniff his ankles, nibbling on it slightly. He bit his lower lip as he tried not to yelp.

"What's the matter, Special Agent DiNozzo? Are we afraid of rats?"

Tony tried to move away from the rats, fear engulfing him like a fire. He felt tears rush to his eyes as he stared at the rice, feeling them run up his body and began clawing at him. Tony shut his eyes as he felt them all over his body and around his feet now. He kept his mouth shut, not going to give in this time. He simply had to stall for time until Gibbs found him. That was his main motive. Stall for time.

"I did some research and to my surprise, you had the pneumonic plague. Is this correct?"

Tony opened his eyes and felt his breathing quicken. He looked around and saw a speaker in the corner of the wall, sneering at it. He snapped angrily, "You obviously know, you bastard!"

"Now, now. Don't let fear overtake you, DiNozzo. This is simply the beginning."

Tony moaned slightly, feeling a rat dig into his arm. He bit his lower lip as he tried to ignore the pain, yelling out, "Gibbs is probably on his way!" Suddenly, there was silence. Bryce walked into the room and he grinned, shooing the rats away. He then stormed over to Tony and shoved the rats away from him. Tony swallowed softly and Bryce took Tony's handcuffs off, not saying anything. He grabbed Tony's arm harshly and picked him up, walking out of the room. Tony growled angrily as he tried to pull away from the grip on his arm. However, it was too tight for Tony.

He was dragged out of the room and outside, the bright light stinging his eyes. Bryce walked over to a large van, opening the back doors and tossing him into the van. He laughed as he hopped into the front and glared at Tony in the back. "Now, we'll have some real fun. We're going to play the fun game of hunting. Only, with a human target." Tony swallowed and felt all of his hope and determination dispersing as the van drove farther and farther away from Washington D.C. and his only hope; Gibbs. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Todd sighed as he walked out of the building, coughing harshly into his right hand and soot covering his face. McGee was standing off to the side, asking a few people questions. He looked back at Todd, before thanking someone and walking over to him. "Is the fire out?" He asked, looking at the soot on Todd's face.

Todd wiped his face off with his hand, saying softly, "Yeah...But no one's here. Tony was definately here though." McGee blinked as he asked kindly, "H-How do you know that?" The newest agent sighed with frusturation, saying, "There was a single chair in a room with handcuffs lying on it...Bryce doesn't have handcuffs, McGee." McGee's face dropped in a bit of defeat as he asked, "Any signs of Bryce?" Todd nodded, walking towards the sedan and opening the back door, reaching in for his bag. "There was a toolbox full of tools that he had used on Special Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs last time. One of the officers recognized it from the evidence files..." He pulled himself from the car with an extra shirt in his hand. He began wiping off his face as a voice asked, "Fingerprints?"

Todd turned around to see Gibbs, frowning angrily as Ziva rushed inside to collect evidence. He sighed heavily as he responded, "We may be able to collect a few, but what's the point? We know who it is already..." Gibbs nodded and heard his cellphone ring as he snapped, "Then find something that will lead me to my agent. You're supposed to be here to help, not state the obvious, Special Agent Todd." He walked off, answering his phone, as Todd tossed the shirt back into the sedan and slamming the door.

He looked at McGee and smiled. "Well, let's find something." McGee nodded, following Todd inside the meat factory, hoping that they would find something to lead them to Tony.

Gibbs sighed as he answered his phone and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?"

Gibbs felt his eyes widen slightly as his blood went cold in fear. "Bryce." He growled.

"Aha. So you do remember me. That's good...Very good."

Gibbs walked a bit farther away from the meat factory as he said angrily, "It's only been three days since you've taken my agent, Bryce."

"Oh? Oh yes...It appears it has." Bryce chuckled, the sound of tape ripping behind him.

Gibbs tried to listen to the backround noises, tried to hear a chain or something that would allow him to know where Tony was. "Where the hell is he, Bryce?"

Bryce didn't respond at first, the phone extremely quiet. As Gibbs waited, about to yell, he replied, "He's safe, if that's what you're worried about Dear Jethro."

"He's not safe when he's anywhere near you, Bryce."

"Harsh, Jethro, considering that I let him live this long." There was the sound of a gunshot as Bryce swore. "I missed...Your agent runs pretty damn fast. He must be used to it, running all the time."

Gibbs quickly snapped his fingers, catching the attention of McGee, who was placing evidence in the car. He pointed to the phone and McGee quickly began calling Abby. "Ya gonna give us something, Bryce?"

"The famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, solver of any case, wants a clue?! Well, isn't this a surprise!"

Gibbs was about to reply, when Bryce cut in, "When water fills the ar, there may be a chance. However, when mud fills the air, all is lost." The phone suddenly began beeping and Gibbs swore, hanging up the phone and looking at McGee. McGee shook his head solemnly and Gibbs rushed back over to the car, seeing Todd step out of the building and coughing harshly, dropping to his knees. Gibbs' brow furrowed as he looked at McGee, who was also staring in a bit of shock.

As Gibbs watched Todd cough, he saw Ziva crawl out of the building looking as pained as Todd did. Gibbs quickly yelled to McGee, "Call the paramedics! NOW!" He rushed over to Ziva and Todd, crouching down beside them. Ziva was still on her hands and knees, coughing as Todd lay on his right side, gasping for air. Gibbs tapped Ziva's cheek and said softly, "Stay with me, Ziva." Ziva nodded, clutching her throat with one hand, and said between coughs, "I-It was...A-A...Tr...Trap, Gibbs. Bryce....Bryce wanted us...T-To find this...D-Dammit..." She began coughing harsher than before and Gibbs looked at Todd, making sure he was still breathing. He seemed to be fine for the moment, other than taking shallow breaths.

Gibbs sighed angrily and looked at Ziva, hearing her say softly, "P-Poor...To...Tony..." Gibbs nodded, looking down at his phone and murmuring, "Poor Tony..."

ELSEWHERE...

Tony panted heavily as he sat against a tree, his hands bound painfully behind him, jamming into the side of the tree. Bryce stood over him, grinning like mad. He paced back in forth in front of Tony before saying softly, "I will let you run once more. You are a fast runner." He ignored the crazy man as he swallowed and looked at the bullet wound in his leg. It hadn't exited and that could be bad. Very, very bad.

Bryce walked towards Tony, tipping his head up so that they were making eye contact. "Hmm." He murmured, looking around Tony's face. "It appears that you have some scabs..." He sighed heavily, setting his bag on the ground. Tony bit his lower lip, feeling sweat running down his face as the pain in his leg throbbed.

Bryce revelaed a roll of duct tape as he walked over to Tony, feeling the young man's face. "What did you do, Tony? Run into some trees as you ran in fear?" He laughed and ripped a piece of duct tape off, sticking it over Tony's scab. "Well, I'll fix these marks on your face." Tony felt his heartbeat increasing as he watched him put pieces of duct tape on all of his scabs. He felt like crying at that moment, all of his fight was washing away, and he had to hold back tears as he watched Bryce stare at him.

"Now, stay still." He said calmly, grabbing a corner of one of the duct tape pieces on Tony's face. Tony tried to ready himself for the pain, but it came quicker than he expected. With a might RIIIIIIP of the tape, Tony yelled in pain and felt blood running down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted heavily, mumbling something.

Bryce removed the other pieces just as slow, and watched in ecstasy. He stared at all the blood, hearing Tony pant heavily in pain and in an effort to stay awake. He chuckled softly as he untied Tony and held up a single finger. "You have one hour, Anthony DiNozzo. After one hour, I will hunt you down and take us to the meeting place."

Tony was confused. Meeting place? What meeting place? Bryce had never spoken of a meeting place before? He decided that it was probably some stupid thing Bryce came up with and stood up. He swallowed before running as fast as he could away from the maniac.

Bryce chuckled and looked at his cellphone, mumbling, "Come on Jethro...The clock is ticking." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Todd coughed harshly as he hung over a wastebasket, throwing up whatever he had eaten that day. He didn't even have time to say hello to Abby when she walked in it came on so fast.

When the EMTs had arrived at the scene, they had alerted Gibbs that the house must've been filled with chemicals. However, McGee wasn't sick, which meant that the chemicals hadn't been activated until around when Gibbs arrived. As he continued vomiting, his eyes teary and burning, he tried to think of something else other than the pain sinking into his body. However, all he could think about was the constant feeling to simply lay down and die.

After what seemed like hours, Todd had finally calmed down and was now laying on his bed, panting heavily and sweating. Abby smiled as she sat next to him, looking at him. "Ducky should be coming soon..." She trailed off as she looked at the IV in Todd's arm. "We're just lucky Tony wasn't in there." Todd raised an eyebrow, coughing as he asked, "How so?" Abby looked at him and exclaimed, "Because, Todd! I told you this already on teh phone! Tony had the pneumonic plague and he almost died! Do you know what that means?!" Todd chuckled softly, making him cough even more.

Abby gasped slightly and asked, "Todd, do you want a drink of water? Sh-Should I get a nurse?!"

"I'm afraid that is not neccesary, my dear." Ducky stepped into the room, smiling softly as he looked from Abby to Todd. He sighed, looking at Abby again and saying, "Abbygail, Jethro would like to speak to you." Abby nodded, standing up and looking at Todd. "I'll...Come back and see you." She kissed his forehead before rushing from the room. Ducky sighed and took a seat next to Todd. "She's right you know." He said calmly, looking into Todd's eyes.

Todd raised a brow, asking, "Right about...Wh-What, Doctor?" Ducky chuckled softly and placed a hand on Todd's. "About Tony being lucky on missing out on this one." Todd nodded and swallowed, trying to breath, but having no luck. "B-But he's...Suff...Suffering more than...H-He should...." He swallowed again, before looking at the doctor and asking quietly, "Wh-What do we...H-Have, Doctor?" The pain in his chest seemed to be getting worse and Todd hated it, hated the feeling of pain and not being able to breath.

Ducky smiled and said softly, "Nothing major, my boy. It appears that Bryce let off some ammonia gas in the building...Affected you immediately and then creeped on to Ziva." He said softly, "You were closer to the source of the ammonia gas...And were greatly affected." Todd nodded, coughing harshly into his hand, wheezing after every cough. He then looked at Ducky and murmured, "My chest...I-Is killing me..." Ducky nodded and asked, "Anything else painful, Todd?"

The newest agaent had to think for a minute, before replying a tad bit quietly, "M-My stomach..." Ducky nodded and looked at Todd's bluing fingernails. He sighed softly and patted Todd's cheek. "Get some rest. I will be back to check on you." He stepped out of the room full of blue, dim lights and into the outside, seeing Dr. Brad Pitt walk up to him. "He's growing weaker, Doctor." Pitt said softly. Ducky nodded and looked back at Todd, watching him cough. "Indeed...I just hope we can cure him in time..."

WITH ABBY AND GIBBS....

"Abbs." Gibbs said seriously, pulling her away from a crowd of people and looking at her. He handed her his cellphone and whispered, "I want that damn phone tracked. Got me?" Abby blinked and asked, "Gibbs, what phone? Your phone is sitting right he--OH! Bryce's?! He called you?! What did he say? Is Tony alright?!" Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he asked plainly, "Can you track him down, Abbs?" Abby thought for a minute, looking down at the phone and then up at Gibbs. She smiled confidentally and said with ease, "Yes!" She then earned a kiss from Gibbs before rushing off to her lab, trying to find the crazy S.O.B. who had Tony.

Gibbs sighed, running his hands through his hair and looking down the hallway. He wondered how Todd and Ziva were...Well, according to Abby and Ducky, she was sleeping. But he at least hoped that these two agents would have the strength Tony once did and fight this illness like the plague.

Suddenly, Ducky's voice cut into into his thoughts. "Jethro! Jethro, I have bad news!" He rushed over to Gibbs, handing him a clipboard with papers on it. Gibbs looked at it and then at Ducky. "What about it?" Ducky sighed and pointed to a certain area on the paper, saying with worry, "Both Special Agent Todd and Ziva have come down with ammonia, Jethro. Only...Special Agent Todd's heart has collapsed a few times. If he does not make it another forty-eight hours Jethro...Well, obviously, he'll die!"

Gibbs walked past the short man as Ducky called after him, "Where are you going?!" Gibbs yelled back, "To talk some damn sense into this stupid agent!"

Ducky sighed and smiled softly as he watched Gibbs walk off.

ELSEWHERE WITH TONY...

Tony panted heavily, his back leaning aganst a tree as he clutched his bleeding leg. The bullet had naturally simply tore through Tony's leg more he moved and it was getting too painful for him to even move. He wiped sweat from his brow before murmuring, "Dammit...Wh-Where's Gibbs when you...Wh-When you need...Him." He swallowed and began moving again, limping on his leg and wincing painfully. "I gotta find...A river or something. That'll...G-Get me home..." He began walking towards the sounds of running water and suddenly, he heard something go flying past his ear.

Tony quickly looked up to see Bryce sitting on a rock, aiming a bow and arrow at Tony. He giggled and Tony tried to run, tripping and falling onto his face. He coughed and tried to stand up again, but was grabbed by Bryce and held by his arms.

"Game over." Bryce growled, dragging Tony off somewhere South of the river. He sigehd heavily, looking up at the sky and wondering why him of all people had to be choosed for torture such a this. Why...Why, why?

Bryce suddenly slapped Tony in the back of the head and Tony felt a bit queasy. He set the Senior Field Agent down against a tree and tied him up to him, looking at his still bleeding wounds. He sighed softly and reached into his backpack, sliding it off his shoulder. He shifted through the bag before pulling out a pill container filled with a white powder like substance. He grinned as he neared Tony, popping open the lid.

Bryce sighed as he giggled happily, removing a few pieces of torn pants away form Tony's gunshot wound. Tony began breathing heavily, watching as he pinched a bit out of the container. Before Tony could give the man a smart remark, the powder hit his wound and his eyes widened. His face twisted in pain as he kept trying to move away from Bryce, yelling at him.

"Dammit! That's cheating! You said I had a frickin' hour! THIS IS CHEATING!" He screamed, at a complete loss of words, snotty remarks, or even cheerful teasing. Bryce simply laughed as he poured a lot of the substance into his right hand, which Tony now recognized as salt, and then smothered it into some of the cuts and scratches on tony's face. Tony screamed in pain, fighting agaisnt the ropes that bound him and feeling tears roll down his cheeks. "LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT! YOU FRICKIN' CHEATER!"

After smothering the salt until all of the salt was gone, Bryce stood up, untied Tony and lifted up two fingers. "Twenty minuts left, Tony." He grabbed his bookbacg, flinging it over his shoulder, and then walking off, laughing the whole way.

Tony moaned in pain, clutching his leg and looking at the way his hands trembled as though he were going to have a seizure. He wiped off his nose and then stood up shaking. He simply had to stall for time until Gibbs got here. That was his main motive and that was exactly what he was going to do..."

BACK WITH GIBBS...

Gibbs sighed as he stood next to Ziva in her bed, looking at her. She was sleeping peacefully and he could feel Todd's eyes staring holes in his back. He looked back at Todd, watching him look away quickly as another coughing fit took over. Gibbs walked over to him, asking, "You know something I don't?"

Todd blinked and looked Gibbs in the eyes. "I...Huh? Well, I was just...Thinking about Tony and Ziva." Gibbs nodded and flicked Todd in the forehead. "Don't die, Todd. Direct order." He began walking out of the room and Todd looked down slightly, before calling after him. "Special Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs looked back at Todd and Todd smiled, calling out to him, "Bring back Tony..." Gibbs smiled as he left the room and continued walking. He chuckeld slightly at his words. Of course he'd bring Tony back...What worried Gibbs aws what kind of state he'd be coming back in.

Suddenly, just as Gibbs was re-filling his coffee, his cellphone rang. He quickly answered it, hearing Abby on the other hand exclaiming, loudly, "He's in the woods, Gibbs! Tony's in the woods! I finally figured out whrere and what the riddle meant, Gibbs! We found Tony!"

"Abbs!" Gibbs snapped, something he rarely did with Abby. "Where the hell is he?"

He heard what sounded like a choked sob as Abby said happily, "Three miles west. You'll hit a clearing and you'll have to keep going into the forest until you hit a swamp. McGee is on his way!"

Gibbs nodded, murmuring kindly, "Abbs...That's good work. I'm proud of you." He heard Abby say something about loving him and savind Tony, before he hung up and rushed to his car. Gibbs started the car and slammed on the gas, desperate to find his agent no matter what. Suddenly, Gibbs cursed and slammed his fists on the steering wheel. He just realized what the riddle had meant:

When water fills the air, there may be a chance. This meant that Bryce was going to drown Tony and there was a chance of saving him because it was water. Swamp water...

However, when mud fills the air, all is lost. In a swamp there was a total of three things in it. Water, god knows what else, and mud. And if Bryce was planning on drowning Tony in a swamp, all he needed to do was push him down a bit farther in the swamp and have his airways be clogged with mud. It was a foolproof plan and all it needed was Gibbs stopping him before he went through with his plan.

WITH TONY...

Tony breathed heavily, staring at the ground before him. He was wobbling now, swaying from side to side. He felt drunk, but knew he wasn't. He felt sick, but knew he wasn't. He felt alone, but knew he wasn't.

The feelings that possesed Tony's body made him nervous and tired all at once. It hurt moving his leg, but he needed to keep pushing on for Gibbs. What if he was waiting for him or looking for him just past here? What if he passed by one of the dogs searaching for him?

It suddnely dawned on him, that maybe they had no clue where he was. Maybe they had gotten a false lead and were rewarded with false hope. Like when Ziva was kidnapped...But everyone had thought she was dead except McGee, Tony, and Gibbs...So why would they think Tony was dead? How was it any different?

"Maybe because...G-Gibbs actually...Likes...Ziva..." He mumbled, shivering as he walked. He looked up at the sun, staring at the sky full of pinks, purples, and reds. He swallowed and heard Bryce say calmly, "It's time." Tony whirled around just in time to be punched in the face. He tottered backwards as Bryce grabbed him under his arms and dragged him off somewhere. Tony, however, did not fight back this time. He simply lay limp in the man's arms, not caring at the moment what he would do to him.

"Go ahead and...S-Salt me, again...See...See if I care." When Bryce didn't respond, Tony suddenly felt like something was wrong. He was too quiet this time. Was something up? He looked at Bryce, asking, "What's on your mind, Rice?"

In the next few seconds, Tony's back and legs made contact with icy cold, dark water. He quickly tried to struggle free, hearing Bryce chuckle. "Damn this is just too good!" Tony felt his heart racing as he wriggled free, facing Bryce.

Bad idea.

Bryce grabbed Tony by his shirt collar and pinned him down into the water, holding him down under as Tony floundered around, trying to escape and breath. Bryce laughed hysterically, still holding him down and then bringing him back up. Tony got a few breaths in before being swallowed by the water once more, hearing his splashing underwater.

Everything seemed so fast at that moment, like he was dreaming. He didn't want to drown and he most certainly didn't want to...Die. Tony didn't want to die. He found this to be strange, especially after everything he had been put through the last few days. He finally pulled one of his arms loose from Bryce's grip and slammed his fist into Bryce's face. Bryce reeled back, clutching his nose as Tony stood up and began taking as much air as he could.

It was during that short amount of time, that Tony heard something off in the distance. It was...A dog! He heard a dog! As he continued to listen as best as he could, he heard more than just one dog. He smiled with relief as he screamed, "HELP! HELP ME! I'M OV--!" He was cut off as Bryce tackled him, sitting on him this time in the water. He laughed hysterically, watching as Tony tried to get the man off him.

Tony covered his mouth and nose with his hands, feeling pressure building up in his lungs and head. He removed his hands, and shoved Bryce off, watching as he fell into the water. Tony stood up and took a deep breath, hearing someone call his name...Someone familair.

"DINOZZO! TONY! TONY, WE'RE GONNA FIND YA!"

Tony felt tears rush down his cheeks as he screamed as loud as his hoarse throat would allow, "GIBBS! GIIIIBS!" He had never called Gibbs by Gibbs before, but it had just slipped out. He wasn't sure if it was because he was panicking or because he was scared. Truly, truly scared this time. They were so close, so close that Tony could've sworn he saw someoen.

However, his thoughts were cut off short when Bryce grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the water. This took Tony by surprise, water rushng into his mouth and nose. He tried to get out of the water, feeling Bryce's grip tighten around his shoulders. Tony began grabbing something as he choked on the water, drowned on the water. He found a rock and quickly threw it out of the water as hard as he could, hitting Bryce in the chest. Bryce fell back, but just as Tony came back up, he grabbed his neck and brought him back under. Bryce pushed him down further this time, laughing as he watched mud begin to encircle Tony.

Gibbs rushed through the forest, hearing Tony's cry for help. He heard some of the dogs barking and howling as the search team stayed on Gibbs' heals. Gibbs heard the frantic splashing of water and quickly removed his gun, running faster. If anything happened to Tony, he would be sure that Bryce would pay. And he would pay painfully. As he continued running, jumping over a few rocks and branches that could trip him, he came into view of the swamp.

Tony gripped Bryce's hands, trying to shove them off as he drowned helplessly. He felt mud sinking into his mouth and he tried not to swallow, but it was hard. He thought about Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, and Ziva. He loved everyone and he knew that Gibbs was finding him, but he needed to make more noise. So, instead of focusing on breathing, Tony began splashing around, kicking his feet up and slapping his arms up and down. However, he was losing his strength fast and he could see Bryce disappearing from his vision as he flailed weakly. The last thing Tony saw before knocking out was the smile, wide and happy, on Bryce's face. That smile would stay with him forever...

Gibbs didn't take a chance to introduce himself, to flash his badge. He simply aimed, shot and watched as blood splattered from the other side of Bryce's head, his body going limp and falling over where the bullet had exited.

Gibbs holstered his gun, rushing over to Tony and pulling him out of the water with one hand, grabbing his sweatshirt's collar. He ignored the cold water turning his legs numb as he grabbed Tony by both of his arms and dragged him out of the water. He placed him softly on the grass as he put an ear to Tony's chest. Gibbs swore as he coverd Tony's nose with his right hand and began breathing air into Tony's mouth with the other. After he was done that, he placed his hands on top of each other and began pounding into his chest, begging, praying for Tony to spit out the water that was lingering in his lungs.

"Dammit!" He shouted angrily, repeating the process several times. When he did this the fourth time, Tony made a strange noise before coughing up water. Gibbs sighed with relief, rolling him onto his back and panting heavily, patting his back. "Easy does it, Tony." He looked back at Bryce, not fazed in the least by the dead body. Well, to be honest, he was rather glad that that monster of a man was no simply laying there, limp and...Dead.

Gibbs then looked back at Tony and said softly, "Come on Tony. Deep, steady breaths." Tony continued coughing for a bit before sitting up and looking at Gibbs. He took one look at Gibbs' blue eyes before beginning to sob, hugging him tightly. Gibbs sighed with relief, his faceial expression softening as he hugged Tony back, placing his right hand on the back of Tony's head. "It's okay...You're alright, Tony." He took a deep breath before murmuring, "You did good, Tony...I'm proud of you." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Tony took deep, steady breaths. The oxygen mask tied to his face didn't feel as though it were there and his eyes were half-lidded, unfocused and blurry. He could hear someone talking...No, two people talking as he stared at what he assumed to be the ceiling. However, his vision was so blurred that it was hard to tell.

Groaning in frusturation, he shut his eyes and tried to focus on the voices. He heard his heart monitor beeping loudly, the sound of his oxygen mask pumping oxygen into him, and then the sound of Gibbs, speaking calmly to Tony over the voices.

"You're lucky you're alive, DiNozzo." His voice said calmly, Tony still refusing to open his eyes. Gibbs sighed heavily, looking at the cuts on Tony's face and then at Tony's leg, which had thankfully not been broken. However, it would take the younger agent a a couple of days to recover.

Gibbs looked at Tony's face before saying softly, "Ducky and Pitt are talking about what the hell they're gonna do with ya, DiNozzo. " Tony finally opened his eyes, his focus clear now, and looked his boss straight in the eyes. He smiled and murmured softly, "I can...Take care of...M-Myself, Boss." He broke into a fit of coughs, reaching up to cover his mouth, but then realizing what was on his mouth. Gibbs nodded as he smiled and murmured, "I know, DiNozzo..." He leaned back in his chair a bit before seeing Ducky look over at the two. Dr. Pitt whispered something to Ducky before walking out of the room.

Ducky sighed softly and stood next to Tony, smiling at him. He took his hand and held onto it softly, saying kindly, "Do not worry, Anthony. We were discussing some difficulties you may have later on..." Tony raised an eyebrow and asked almost in a whisper, "Difficulties?" Ducky nodded, taking a seat with a slight groan. "Where do I begin. Well, let us just say that because of the amount of stress and torture you have been put under the last few days, me and Dr. Pitt think that you might have yet another mental breakdown....Only worse."

Tony looked at Gibbs before looking back at Ducky and listening to him continue.

"You see, Anthony, Dr. Pitt fears that you may have a phobia of water because of what happened. I, however, fear that you will have a phobia of being alone." He glanced at Gibbs, before looking back at Tony and saying, "Being alone isn't awful when you have some spare time on your hands, but I fear that if you gain this alone phobia, it may increase to a much larger extent. For instance, you may fear simply laying in a bed alone, sitting in a room alone, or even going to the bathroom alone! Your mind will begin playing tricks on you, seeing things, hearing things, or thinking someone came into your house. This is all because of your kidnappings and I...Well, I fear that you may not be yourself, Anthony."

Tony sighed slightly and ignored Ducky's last sentence, asking, "Where...Where is everyone?" Ducky sighed heavily and looked at Tony's light green eyes. "Well, Timothy is just finishing up the report on the recent case, Abbygail is grabbing a few things before coming on over, and Ziva is...Well, she's right next door." Tony flinched at the last part and asked quickly, "What?! Is...Is she okay?!" Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder, watching as the younger man semi-relaxed.

"She's fine, DiNozzo. Nothing she can't handle." He then removed his hand and said softly, "She was investigating the meat factory, where you were originally held, and was infected with some ammonia gas." Ducky nodded as Tony sighed, closing his eyes, thinking for a minute. He then opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs, raising an eyebrow as he asked, "How did...D-Did you know I was uh...Held in the meat factory?"

Gibbs looked at Tony for a minute. He looked pale, too pale, for Gibbs' comfort and he still looked like he was kidnapped. He seemed frightened and alone. However, what scared Gibbs the most was how much of a wreck Tony DiNozzo was. He was stuttering, stumbling over his words with no concussion. He was trembling like crazy and Tony didn't seem to notice any of it. It almost seemed as though Tony was used to the fear coursing through his body by now...And that frightened Gibbs. A Tony without any feelings, would simply be...Well, it wouldn't be Tony. It wouldn't be the young man he had hired because of the way he was.

Finally, Gibbs replied, "You woke up a few times and talked to us. You probably weren't even lucid enough to remember." Tony laughed slightly and coughed before asking, "So, what else is going on?" Ducky looked at Gibbs before adding softly, "Well...There may be one casuality, Anthony." Tony looked at Ducky and asked, "Who? You just said Ziva was fine...Isn't she?" Ducky nodded and continued rather slowly, "Special Agent Todd Hathaway was working on this case as well. He was another agent from a different NCIS headquarters and he too was sprayed by the ammonia gas. However, he does not appear to be...Getting any better."

Tony nodded, feeling guilty all of a sudden. He looked at Gibbs and then closed his eyes again, murmuring, "Dammit..." Ducky watched him for a bit before standing up and patting Tony's hand, saying gently, "Anthony..." He waited until Tony opened his eyes and looked at him. "I am terribly, terribly sorry for what had happened a few weeks ago...When you were framed. I should not have judged you so quickly and assumed that it was you. You are a good, strong man, Anthony...And I am sorry for forgetting that." He smiled and patted Tony's hand once again, before slipping on his coat and saying, "Well, I must be leaving. Mother needs some help with things and the nurse decided to leave again. Good-bye, Anthony. I will see you probably early tomorrow."

Tony smiled at Ducky and watched as he left, before looking at Gibbs and asking suddenly, "Am I staying at uh...Your house, Boss? I mean...Wh-When I get out of course." Gibbs nodded, saying with a bit of annoyance, "Damn straight." The younger agent laughed slightly before closing his eyes. He thought about everything Ducky had told him and he felt awful about this Todd guy. "I'm sorry...It's my fault Todd's dying." Gibbs smacked Tony in the head and watched as his eyes snapped open. "You say that again and I'll hit you harder, DiNozzo." Tony was about to say something, but then stopped and simply smiled, saying softly, "Got it, Boss."

WITH ZIVA...

McGee sighed as he sat next to Ziva's bed, watching the Hebrew Special Agent sleep peacefully. He had finished the report and had rushed over to the hospital, hoping to speak with Ziva for a bit. He cleared his throat before looking around the hospital room, wondering how Todd was. He had seemed awful the last time he had seen him and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Suddenly, his phone ran and McGee quickly picked it up, answering. "McGee." There was a noise like sobbing on the end of the line and McGee's face scrunched up in confusion. "Hello? Who is this?"

"H-He...He's gone Timmy."

McGee felt a felt as though he were full of air. He sighed and listened to the young Goth sob on the other end of the phone. He stood up, took one look at Ziva, and then replied, "I'll be right down."

He shut the phone, making his way over to the door and seeing Gibbs standing outside. He had his arms crossed, coffee in one hand, and his back pressed against the wall. Gibbs was frowning, as always, as he said, "Abby heard his last words." McGee nodded and began walking off, Gibbs walking beside him. He sighed softly before asking, "Boss?" Gibbs looked at the young agent, staring at the look of pain on his face. "Todd died a hero...Right?"

Gibbs didn't reply at first, before murmuring, "Yeah...He did, McGee. It was because we dragged him into this taht he got himself killed. He could've chosen to toss this particular case aside, and he still took it, aware of Bryce's power." McGee nodded and sighed sadly, whispering, "So why do the heros all end up dead?" Gibbs repleid calmly, "DiNozzo's still alive." The young agent looked at his boss with surprise, before he smiled and whispered, "Yeah....Yeah, he's still alive."

SORRY GUYS!!! I know it's short, but I was planning on putting other stuff in the next chapter. NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEKS: I plan on timeskipping to about three weeks into the future; DiNozzo just got out of the hospital and is staying with Gibbs, a nervous wreck. But I also plan on adding in Todd's funeral, then adding a HUMONGOUS cliff-hanger, and ending it. XD What do you guys think?? 


	12. Chapter 12

NCIS

Final Chapter

WARNING: This includes a song in it. Kangaroo Cry by Blue October; I know the lyrics don't fit EXACTLY, but I tried to fit them in places where the last line or a few lines matched the paragraph AFTER the lyrics.

Rain pounded onto the Earth, around the gloomy people dressed in black. The temperature had decreased some amount of degrees and hid the tears running down people's faces.

Abby Sciuto stood, dressed in more black than usual, next to Special Agent Todd Hathaway's close casket. She could hear people crying, a few saying prayers, and the Father David giving a speech about Todd. She held a napking in her hand, which was steadily growing more wet with each minute she spent in the rain and each second she dabbed at her eyes. Timothy "Tim" McGee stood beside her, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders softly and his eyes on the casket.

Losing my control

Here it is the day I have to go

Just sit beside me

I can't let this show

How sick I feel to leave you so alone

God I'm terrified

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo breathed heavily as he pulled his face away from the toilet, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He swallowed hard, flushing the toilet and leaning his back against the bathroom wall, sitting down. He began sobbing, thinking about everything that had happened, his father, the lives he had taken, and the life that was now leaving the world.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who was sitting besides Tony, wrapped his right arm around the younger man's shaking shoulders, hugging him to his chest and sighing. He thought about how scared Tony must've been, how alone he must've felt, and how he had suffered through countless feelings on his own. How he had suffered through torture and pain...Alone.

Knowing how vulnerable Tony was and how broken he was, simply made Gibbs hug Tony a bit tighter. He was afraid to leave Tony alone and he was afraid that Tony might try something out of this world, like suicide. At this given time and moment, he felt like a father who was close to losing his son...Forever.

We've lost respect for decency

When one can turn our world into an ant pile

We run circles, no direction do I see

The dust has blinded you, the dust has blinded me

Gibbs stared at Tony, listening to him sob and feeling him shake violently. He began rubbing the back of Tony's head, moving his arm away from his shoulders slightly, and he stared at the ceiling. He thought about everything and then realized that he was only hitting a bit of what was wrong with Tony. He continued rubbing his head as he murmured, "DiNozzo...I'll always be right here for you. Whenever you need a hand, whenever you need someone to talk to or protect you from danger...I'll be right here."

Tony nodded as he began to calm down slihghtly, his eyes beginning to close.

I kissed her on the cheek

And then I waved goodbye

She had the saddest look I've seen in years

A kangaroo cry

McGee and Abby stared at the ground where Todd had been buried. It was just them now, the only two staring at the ground and wondering what they had done wrong. Wondering if there might've been a way to save Todd. However, it was too late...And he was dead now.

The young special agent kissed Abby on the cheek softly before hugging her tightly against him and sighing. Abby began sobbing again, clinging onto McGee tightly and thinking of Todd.

It had revealed the day Todd died, that they had dated in their pastlife...For three years. The two had been close friends ever since the break-up, so this was like loosing one of the members. To Abby, it was like losing Kate all over again, and she truly hated that feeling. Hated feeling so sick that she just wanted to crawl into a corner and sleep. Hated the feeling of losing someone so close to you in a matter of seconds.

A warm pathetic ocean flow we have to live by

We have to live by

Because we have to live

Tony sniffled slightly as he lay on the couch, a red blanket draped over his body. He was still shaking and tears would slip out his eyes every now and then, however, his shaking had gone down. Gibbs was sitting beside the couch, watching Tony closely and wondering if he could ever live past this. He wondered if Tony would ever get back on his feet again or if he would grow with the couch. He wondered if Tony would simply give up and end his life. All of these things floating in his head made him a bit dizzy, but he knew he had to be sure Tony was alright. No matter what the costs.

Suddenly, Tony whispered, "Gibbs...What do I do?" Gibbs flinched slightly, looking at Tony, snapping out of his daydream. Tony had never called him Gibbs before...Well, not when he was simply trying to have a conversation. "'Bout what, DiNozzo?" The younger agent wiped his eyes off, trying to calm his voice down and hold back a sob. "What do I do...W-With myself?" He felt tears roll down as his cheeks as he finished, "What the hell do I do now? Go back to work? I don't--" He was cut off when he began sobbing. Gibbs sighed sadly, turning to face Tony and watching him cover his face. He began rubbing his back gently as he murmured softly, "Tony, I want you to come back to work. I want you to get back on your damn legs and walk and keep walking. I don't want you to stop, to question yourself, and I don't want you to think any of this is your fault. Got me?"

Tony nodded, as he continued sobbing, trying to smile at what Gibbs said, but failing. Soon, he began crying in happiness, realizing just how loved he truly was.

And you choose to break our families

Tell me if you've used all precautions known

And I'll stand beside the ones who stood alone

How long will we have to sing until you finally bring our sons, our daughters home?

We'll let the prayers start healing, what time's been stealing

Abby sighed gently as she sat in her lab, staring at the computer screen. She was playing a slideshow of Todd pictures and thinking about everything they had been put through with each other. She smiled when a picture of Todd sticking his tongue out popped up. She wiped away a tear shakily as a hand was draped over her right shoulder.

She looked back at McGee and sniffled slightly, smiling. McGee sat in the chair next to hers, moving close to her. He ran a hand through her hair, which was loose and down, and murmured, "Abbs...I'm right here." Abby nodded and murmured, "I know, McGee." McGee pulled Abby into a tight hug and sighed heavily, kissing her head. Abby began crying into his shoulder softly and muttered, "I love you, Timmy." McGee chuckled slightly before rubbing her back and whispering, "You too, Abbs."

We only want to feel as close as we can be

Use hands for holding on to your precious family

Just believe in all who shine

The light to help you see

Cause if I believe in you, will you believe in me?

Gibbs looked at the sleeping Tony on his couch from his kitchen. He looked down at the tomato he was cutting before putting the knife down and sighing. He stared down at the cutting board and the tomato, wondering why Tony trusted him so much. Why he had called for Gibbs and not for someone else. How could he still believe in Gibbs after the amount of times he had let Tony get kidnapped and tortured?

I kissed her on the cheek

And then I waved goodbye

She had the saddest look I've seen in years

A kangaroo cry

A warm pathetic ocean flow we have to live by

We have to live by

Because we have to live

Keep hanging on

Keep hanging on

Keep hanging on

Keep hanging on

Gibbs smiled softly as he hugged Abby the minute she walked into the door. McGee stepped in, smiling softly as he hung up his coat and began talking with Gibbs. Abby laughed softly, wiping away a few tears before rushing over to Tony and hugging him tightly, knocking him over slightly. Tony smiled, hugging Abby back tightly as he sat on the couch and tried to look as though he were fine, the regular Tony. However, it was easy to tell that he was not alright.

McGee followed Gibbs into the kitchen, grabbing some beers and still talking, as Ducky and Ziva walked into the house, smiling at everyone. Abby pulled away from Tony and hugged Ducky, Ducky patting her back and laughing softly.

Gibbs walked over to Ducky, giving him a slight hug and handing him a beer. Ducky began telling one of his famous stories as McGee and Abby began talking as well. The room was full of chatter and a bit of laughter here and there. Tony stared at the surroundings, smiling and feeling at home at last. He finally felt safe and he finally felt as though there was not a care in the world.

Suddenly, his eyes came across Ziva and he stared at her. She swallowed slightly, before smiling, watching Tony stand up, and then rushing over to him. She hugged him tightly, and Tony hugged her back, sighing softly. When Ziva pulled away, she placed her hands on Tony's cheeks and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

She had been so close to losing Tony and she hadn't told him anything. She hadn't been able to tell him how she truly felt, how she was crazy about Tony. She hadn't had a chance to tell Tony just how much he was loved and how much she valued him.

We'll let the prayers start healing, when time's been stealing Start healing

Ziva finally kissed Tony on the lips and Tony flinched for a second, taken off guard. He finally smiled and began kissing her back, finally happy to be home with his family and his lover.

Start healing

"Yes...That is him. The one who is having everyone over. Hehehe. Leroy Jethro Gibbs...Retired marine before he worked for NCIS. I wonder just how good this man is at depciting murders."

"Quiet, Javier. I do not need to listen to you and your obsessions. Let us report back to the airport. Master Arein will be awaiting our information on Jethro, Anthony, and the Islam woman."

"Yes, Juan. I cannot wait for Al-Qaeda to strike the U.S. once again...And form a successful terroist attack on NCIS!"

"Hahahaha. Let us take our leave, Javier. We have much to work on." 


	13. READ PLEASE!

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry it took so long, lost internet. But anyways, the new story is up and is called NCIS: Scars

That Cannot Be Forgotten. Okay? Alright, go and read! Nothing too actiony yet, but it shall come. And in the reviews, let me know what you

Want to see in this story, okay? I could really use the suggestions! Thanks again guys for all the reviews! :D 


End file.
